Welcome to Burlesque
by SagittariusWarrior
Summary: After the four fateful words uttered by Dimitri in the church, Rose has left and has made a life for herself. Two years have passed and our heroin is found by the gang on accident. I don't own anything! Rated T just in case
1. Prologue

Prologue

I left Court two years ago today. The sad thing is how it happened to be. The worse part is my remembering the damn day. I might as well outlined the date on a calendar in red sharpie and put gold stars all around it. Then again, I didn't need a neon sign to remind me of my past.

My best friend hated me and told me to leave after I was told by my former boyfriend that, "love fades, mine has". Let's just say, it threw my life into a mixer and spit it back out really screwed up. After Dimitri told me that he didn't love me, I ran off to my best friend Lissa's house to vent. I was instantly yelled at for talking to him after she told me not to and other things that she'd kept bottled up after he turned from Strigoi to dhampir. In the end, she told me to leave her alone. So I left Court never to return.

I hitched a ride to L.A. to start a new life on my own. I don't know why I ran cross country to California but when I arrived, I ran into the Burlesque Lounge. I met my new boyfriend, Cam, who was the head bartender there and he got me the job as a waitress. I caught the eye of the Club's owner, Tess, and she gave me a spot on the stage dancing in skimpy outfits, doing rather risqué dance moves, and dancing to older songs that matched the moves and drew the crowd. I sang one day when I thought I was alone and when Tess heard, she made the show around me. Cam wrote new songs and the band learned the music while I learned the lyrics. Soon, I was the head spotlight occupant and everything was going fantastic.

Cam, my boyfriend, met me at the lounge. He had shaggy blonde hair and deep hazel eyes. His skin, like most people in California, was tan but not rough like mine was from training. He was in shape and looked pretty damn hot when I first caught sight of him. He was from Kentucky and moved to L.A. to pursue a career in writing music. That's how he ended up here. Tess needed someone to write sheet music for the band so she hired Cam on the spot.

The other dancers love me and I love them like sisters. Sean, the head guy backstage, is like a dad/brother to all of us. Tess is our mother and the bar boys are the big brothers to us. Together, we were inseparable. Every night after a show, we went out to eat and get drinks. Sometimes after rehearsal, we went out shopping or to a movie. Georgia and Coco are my best friends at the club. I stayed with them up until Cam asked me to move in about a year ago. Everything was perfect.

As a family, we look out for each other. The boys always watch the crowd to make sure that no one tries to harass us girls, and we watch and scare off the cheap hookers and skanks that try to hit on the boys. Georgia took a karate class when she got the job here three years ago and with my dhampir training, we can kick anyone's ass that gives us or anyone hell. We didn't have to use our powers too often. Only when a guy from the crowd stays after the show and tries to grab one of the girls do we ever have to lay the smack down.

No one here knows about my past as a dhampir. They don't even know that I am one. When I came here, I told Georgia, Coco, and Cam that I left Pennsylvania because my boyfriend and best friend abandoned me and there was nothing left for me there. They took it well minus the fact that Cam got pissed that someone, especially a guy that supposedly loved me, would abandon me. Georgia and Coco promised to stick with me, and Cam swore up and down that he would never make the same mistake that Dimitri did. For them, I am truly grateful.

So tonight, I remember everything that happened that led up to where I am today. I let myself remember my old best friend and how we were like twins. I remember all the stupid things we did at the academy, at Court, and when we ran off for two years in high school. I let myself remember the Russian god that I fell in love with. While remembering, I take a shot of Russian vodka, something that I have grown used to over the years, and start putting on my make-up for the show in twenty minutes.

**The paragraphs are a little lengthy, but i hoped that you enjoyed it :) -SagWarrior**


	2. Lissa

Lissa

Tonight was going to be perfect! Christian, Adrian and his fiancée Bethany, Eddie, Mia, Dimitri, and I are going to a club tonight. I found this place while planning our vacation to L.A. last week. We all decided that on our last night, we would go and have a fantastic time.

I looked at the clock in my and Christian's hotel room and saw that it was twenty till eight. The show started at eight and I wanted to get there before the club was packed. I grabbed my purse and went to the bed to wake up Christian.

"Babe, time to wake up! We're going to be late!" I said shaking his shoulders. He blinked a few times and grumbled something that was incoherent. As he swung his legs over the side of the bed, there was a knock at the door.

I opened it to see the gang staring at me.

"Christian!" Mia yelled. "Get your lazy butt up! We're going to be late!" I laughed at her words that were almost identical to mine.

"I'm awake!" he hissed while jamming his wallet and cell into he pocket of his jeans.

Together, we all walked out of the hotel and down the street to the Burlesque Lounge. It was a small little place, but the live band was playing loud enough for our sensitive ears to pick up the music from outside the building.

We entered and walked down a few flights of stairs. The walls on either side was covered with old newspaper clippings and posters of the show girls that had preformed there, and a relatively new one that was only three years old that had the owners face on it.

We arrived to a man sitting behind a small table. He looked bored and when he saw us, his expression didn't change. He had black hair with brown eyes. His eyes were outlined in thick black eyeliner and he was dressed in black slacks, a black button up, a red dress vest, and a black top hat with a red ribbon going around it. I noticed his nails were painted black when he thrust his hand at us.

"Seven people. Forty bucks," he said in a bored and flat tone.

"Forty?" exclaimed Christian.

"Look kid, I'm cutting you a deal. It's because you have three good looking ladies with you that I'm dropping the price," the guy explained.

"Dude, that is a deal," Adrian smiled lazily.

"Fine," Christian mumbled and handed over two twenties.

"Enjoy!" the guy smiled with a wave of his hand.

We walked into a dark room that was half filled with people. I saw the room had mirrors all around the walls with a bar at the back of the room. Tables with black roses and red lights were scattered all over the place.

"Over there, right in front of the stage," Adrian pointed.

We made our way to the table and spread around it. A waitress in a skimpy black dress came to take our drink orders. Christian ordered a beer, Mia, Bethany, and I ordered margaritas, Eddie got a beer, Dimitri got a water (killjoy), and Adrian ordered a Cosmo. I was surprised that the girl didn't card us because most of us were under aged. She came back with our orders right as the show started.


	3. EXPRESS

Rose

I changed into my skimpy black leotard, tights, and heeled boots for the opening number. I wasn't a huge fan of the outfit but it was what Tess wanted. I was putting my lipgloss on when Mickey, a new waitress, came by with the first round of drinks for us girls. She placed my Russian Vodka on my make-up table. I thanked her and looked over at Coco who was standing around doing nothing.

"Hey Coco! Can you give me a hand?" I asked.

"Sure," she said walking over, "what do you need".

I pointed to my long, dark hair. "Tess wants it curled. I can't reach the back," I smiled shyly. Honestly, I hadn't curled my hair using an iron in years so I wasn't about to try and mess it up right before I went on to perform this new number.

"Oh yeah I got you girl," Coco smiled and got to work. Ten minutes later, yes the girl is that good, my hair was curled and perfect.

I got up from my seat and turned around to look at my friend. She had on a black sequined bikini like top and a white skirt that showed off her butt whenever she moved. The black fishnet tights she had on were held up by white garters, and she had black and white heels. Her hair was pulled into a long ponytail that swung around when she moved her head and danced.

I hugged her, "Good luck out there tonight," I whispered. She hugged me tighter and I felt her head nod. When she pulled back she had a smile on her face and went off to finish her make-up. I turned to take one last look in the mirror when I felt arms wind around my waist.

"You look perfect. I am going to have an issue with your outfit's effects on the men in the crowd though," a husky voice whispered. I turned around to see Cam smiling at me.

"Obviously you see something you like. Don't worry about the crowd. You know my eyes are only on you when I'm out there," I teased. I leaned up on my tiptoes to kiss him. I was about to keep going when I heard Sean behind me.

"Rosie, I know you love your boyfriend but you have a show to do. You can make out with him after you perform, Dear".

I turned around and gave Sean the puppy dog look while leaning back against Cam. "But Sean! This boyfriend of mine is too good to pass up and wait for," I whined. I felt Cam chuckle and Sean gave me an exasperated look.

"Georgia!" he hollered, "Can you get Rose to detach herself from her boyfriend?"

Georgia looked up from adjusting her black leather top. She smiled at us and shook her head. "Nah uh, Sean. That's a fight I am not getting into. Rose can kick my ass and honestly, I like my ass to by unbruised," she laughed.

Sean sighed and shot me a look. He turned his back on me and yelled, "Ladies, we have five minutes!"

Cam squeezed me, "I better go back to the bar. Ginny starts tonight and I'm scared to let Mickey have her way and train her by herself. One Russian Vodka after the first number?" he asked. Usually, I would have one drink before and one after the first number. Depending on how I felt after the first number, I would have another but never more than four drinks a night. I was not going to be an alcoholic nor was I going to be one of those girls that got so tipsy that she screwed up the show.

"You betcha. If I need another, I'll ask Mickey to get it for me," I smiled. I kissed him again and went to my spot on stage.

The curtain was down and I could hear the crowd on the other side. It sounded packed and my adrenalin started pumping. I turned around in my seat and faced the make-up table that was my prop. The mirror allowed me to see the crowd when the curtain went up but I only saw Cam because he positioned himself that way. I looked to my right and saw Coco and Jessica touching up their make-up. On my left, Georgia and Sarah were stretching at their chairs. I took a deep breath and nodded at David who manned the curtain. The current went up and the band started playing. I waited to start and us girls started the show.

I counted the one eight count and started singing.

_It's a cold and crazy world that's raging outside_

_ While me and all my girls are bringing on the fire_

_ Show a little leg, got to shimmy your chest_

_ It's a life, it's a style, it's a need, it's Burlesque._

The girls and I got up from our chairs and turned to face the crowd. We started dancing our routine and I waited as the band played a small musical interlude while we danced. My eyes were straight on Cam and Greg, another bartender, as they smiled at us and my face was the serious and sexy look that I knew that all the guys loved.

_E-X-P-R-E-S-S_

_Love, sex, ladies no regrets_

_E-X-P-R-E-S-S_

_Love, Sex, ladies no regrets. _

The girls got behind me in a v formation and we went to work

_Been holding back for quite some time_

_And finally the moment's right_

_I love to make the people stare_

_They know I got that certain savoir-faire_

The girls that knew the back up lines started while I snuck a look into the crowd. My eyes rested on a table that was filled with eight people that I thought I would never see again. I kept my face blank from any emotion as I danced.

_Fasten up, can you imagine what would happen_

_If I let you close enough to touch?_

_Step into the fantasy, you'll never wanna leave_

_Baby, that's guaranteed, why?_

I started my chorus and danced with all I had.

_It's a passion and emotion_

_It's a fashion, burlesque_

_It'll move you, going through you_

_Do what I do, burlesque_

_All ladies come to flaunt it_

_Boys, throw it up if you want it_

_Can you feel me, can you feel it?_

_It's Burlesque, _

Another interlude and I made my way to the front of the stage by myself.

_I tease 'em 'til they're on the edge_

_They screaming more for more and more they beg_

_I know it's me they come to see _

_My pleasure brings them to their knees _

My eyes cut to the table of five Moroi and two dhampirs and smiled even bigger when my lyrics and the double meaning behind them registered in their heads. Their expressions were priceless.

_Fasten up, can you imagine what would happen _

_If I let you close enough to touch? _

_Step into the fantasy, you'll never wanna leave_

_Baby, that's guaranteed, why?_

_It's a passion and emotion_

_It's a fashion, burlesque_

_It'll move you, going through you_

_Do what I do, Burlesque_

_All ladies come to flaunt it_

_Boy's throw it up if you want it_

_Can you feel me, can you it?_

_It's burlesque._

I finished the song standing at the front of the stage and the other girls dancing off stage. The crowd erupted into an applause. My eyes landed on Cam who stood there clapping and smiling, a proud look was on his face as he looked at me.

I allowed myself a look around and let my eyes rest on the table in front of me. Everyone looked dumbstruck and had a hint of wonder in their eyes. Lissa had questions written all over her face. A glint of anger flashed in her eyes followed by relief that lasted longer. Dimitri, he looked like he found something that he lost ages ago. Anger, relief, longing, lust, sorrow, wonder, and love was written on his face. Wait? Love? No way in hell was there love in his eyes.

I turned around and strutted off stage as the curtain fell to let Nicki, the triplets, and Claudia set up for their "Diamonds are a Girls Best Friend" number that was to start in about thirty seconds.

I fell into my seat and looked around for Mickey. I was going to need that second drink.

"That was amazing. Who knew that you could dance that well. I think that was your best yet," I heard a voice say from behind me. I turned to see Tess looking smug and holding my next outfit in her hand.

"Thanks. You were right about how well it would turn out," I smiled meekly. Tess nodded and handed me the white leotard with a feathered skirt that barely covered my butt. The white hose that went under the outfit were folded onto the hanger.

"I'm always right unless I'm wrong," Tess replied. She gave me one last smile and went off to watch Nicki and the girls perform.

**So, i'm not going to lie, i didn't expect the landslide of emails i got about this story haha. I'm glad that ya'll are enjoying this. I know that this isn't Dimitri's POV like some people wanted but he's turn is coming up, i promise. -SagWarrior**


	4. Good Girls and Vodka

I grabbed my clothes and changed in a flash. I walked out of the dressing room to find my shoes, my short, straight, brunette wig, and two glasses of Russian vodka on my make-up table. I tied on my heels and fastened the wig on. I picked up one of the glasses and read a small note that was under the glass.

Great job, Rosie. I loved it! I love you!

C

I smiled as I downed the rocket foul that was vodka and touched up on my lipstick. I sat down drinking my second drink while waiting for my Good Girl number. The girls finished and pranced by me as Coco, Georgia, Jessica, Natalie, and I got ready to perform. The girls winked at me and ran off to their hiding spot behind the bar where they would be dancing later on. I looked behind me to see Nicki, the triplets, and Claudia start changing to join us. The curtain went down and I ran to the white and lacy lounge chair that was stationed near the band. I closed my eyes and waited for the curtain to go up. While waiting, I laughed inside thinking about Adrian's reaction to this song about the rich and famous.

_The dress is Chanel_

_The shoes YSL_

_The bag is Dior_

_Agent Provocateur _

_My address today_

_L.A. by the way, above Sunset Strip,_

_The hills are the way._

_My rings are by Webster, it makes their heads twirl_

_They all say: Darling, what did you do for those pearls?_

_What!_

_I am a good girl._

I got off of the couch and started dancing on the stairs that lead to another curtain that had the other girls and a pole behind it. My eyes flashed to Adrian and I was right, he's face was glued to my very revealing costume. I reached the curtain and pulled the rope that opened it.

_The age I adore, the day, oh no more_

_Breakfast Polo Launch and pools at the shore_

_The Chateau for cocktails, the Courtyard at night_

_Downtown is for dinner, the hell is divine_.

I grabbed the pole behind Nicki and Claudia and wrapped my arms around it.

_You know I have found the words going round_

_They all say my feet never do touch the ground_

I lifted myself and kicked into the air as I ended up on the other side of the pole.

_What? I am a good girl._

I danced my way to the bar and pushed open a mirror that moved so I slipped behind it. As soon as I was out of sight, I moved around Coco who ripped off my skirt to reveal a lacy bow and pink rose on my butt. I pushed the mirror beside her to go out in front of people and back behind it again. I pushed it open again but the other girls did to and we danced. I kicked a glass and watched it shatter only feet away from Dimitri's head. Cam pushed it right in front of me but not realizing that my ex was the target. I spun around and purposefully fell off of the bar and landed in the arms of six of the bartenders who turned around and pushed me up onto the stage. Jason, Cam's cousin and fellow bartender, threw his hat at me and I caught it and danced on the stage.

_Ah! Ooh. Ah! Yeah, ah_!

I ended up laying on the couch again and the lights went black. I ran off stage to change into my next outfit with was a silver, two-piece, pearl dress that left little to imagination. Then again, most of the costumes here had that effect. I changed my wig to a curly brunette one that was just as short as the last one and made my way to the bar. I had a twenty-minute break where Alexi, the admissions guy, and two of his girls did a little routine and Nicki did her dentist number.

I worked my way to the bar and sat down in front of Cam.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here," he said with a smile on his face.

"It's me, the one and only," I smiled and spun around on the bar stool.

"Yes it is. By the way, I loved the first number. I did pretty good didn't I?" he teased.

I shook my head and smiled at him. "When you get up there and sing and dance in these outfits, then you can take credit for the performance," I laughed. I looked at him and let my smile fall a little. "I have one more drink left for the night. Hand it over," I demanded.

Cam looked worried but poured the vodka anyway. He slid it across the bar to me and I took a sip. I shivered as I felt the fire burn down my throat.

"Okay, Rose, you rarely ever use up all four drinks. What's going on this time?" Cam whispered.

I shook my head. "It's to help me get through the last four numbers," I lied. No way in hell was I going to tell him that my ex best friend and ex boyfriend was here.

"I'm expecting the truth when we go home tonight," he said seriously. He then smiled as someone new came to the bar. I felt his close presence on my left side.

"What will it be?" Cam smiled and asked.

"Tom Collins," came a voice that belonged to a very lazy and very annoying dream stalker of a Moroi.

"Coming up," Cam said turning around to fix the drink.

"My, my Miss. That was quite a show that you have started," Adrian spoke to me. I kept my face down so I didn't have to see those emerald green eyes.

"Thanks," I answered simply.

"I am rather surprised to see such a lovely dhampir here in this town and not at Court," he said.

My back stiffened. Adrian was about to talk some more when Cam turned around to place the drink on the counter, and Coco ran up to me in her blue gauzy dress that looked like it came from the twenties that would be in the next number with me.

"Hey! Tess wants to know if you have the rest of your costumes ready to go," she huffed.

"Shit! I haven't yet! Sean misplaced my dress for my solo number! I have to go do that." I jumped up and started to run off but froze and ran back to the bar. I saw Adrian look curiously at me as I leaned over the bar.

"Cam. Come here," I ordered. I smiled as he leaned his elbows against the bar and smile at me.

"What can I do for you?" he asked cheekily.

I finished off my vodka and kissed him passionately but quickly. Coco was tapping her heeled foot at me to hurry. I heard Adrian suck in a breath and I felt his eyes on me. I smiled as I pulled away from Cam and ran behind Coco to find my costumes.


	5. Lissa's thoughts

Lissa

I watched as the curtain went up and revealed eight girls sitting around on the stage. All of them were wearing rather skimpy outfits with fishnets or tights. Five of the girls were sitting with their backs to us while the other three were in chairs off to the sides. The one girl in the middle took a deep breath as the band started up. She started to sing the first lines and when the interlude from the band came, she and the girls that sat like her turned around.

I heard everyone catch their breath as we saw the singer. It was Rose. I couldn't believe my eyes. He dark hair was longer and curled so that it bounced wildly when she moved. Her make-up was simple but dark eye make-up made her eyes pop. She wore a black leotard with white hand prints on her boobs and butt. The knee high, heeled, black boots made the outfit look completely sexy on her.

I watched as she danced and sang. Emotions churned in me as I watched my old best friend perform. Hurt, anger, sadness, curiosity, pride, happiness, and relief coursed through me. I was pissed that she left me and didn't contact me for two years, but I was so happy to see that she was alive and well and doing what she loved. She had told me when we were little that if she wasn't a guardian that she would go into show business. Well, she was the star here.

I watched as she swung her hips, whipped her head around, and sang with all her heart. She caught my eye and stared at our table at one point. If she felt anything from our being here though, she didn't show it. I felt a sadness in my chest as I realized that no emotion from seeing us crossed her face.

The song ended and she danced off to let five other girls come on and dance and lip-sync to "Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend". I stared at the spot that Rose exited the stage.

"Was that who I think it was?" Eddie whispered.

"Rose," Dimitri breathed.

I nodded my head and said nothing. I finally found Rose and I was going to apologize to her first thing after this show. I felt Christian shift in his seat.

"Lissa, do you want to go?" he asked. I looked up at him as saw concern and nervousness in his eyes. He was there when I screamed at Rose the last time we saw her. He was worried that I would loss it again in front of all these people.

I shook my head. " No. I can finally apologize for what I did to her two years ago. I want to stay". That seemed to settle it for everyone because they ordered another round of drinks.

We watched as Rose did her next number that seemed to be all over the club. Her outfit was a little more modest but not by much. She had a short wig on that had straight, brown hair that brushed her shoulders. She first started out on the stage and ended up over on the bar. Adrian, Eddie, and Dimitri were practically drooling when her skirt vanished and a lacy bow and rose replaced it. They snapped out of it when she kicked a glass that shattered into a million pieces right behind Dimitri's head.

When that song was over, the man that took our money to let us in started his act. Mia started to talk about what a nice place this was and Bethany quickly agreed. Soon they were talking about how it was compared to clubs back near Court. Eddie, Christian, Dimitri, and I started to talk about how risqué the outfits looked on the two girls onstage. Adrian though, was silent.

In the middle of the act, Adrian jerked up. Everyone's eyes fell on him and followed his gaze to a girl in a silver, pearly dress with short, curly, brown hair talking to a bartender that had blond hair and a genuine smile on his face. Rose. Adrian got up and left to sit next to her. We all watched and Bethany sagged in her seat.

"Don't worry, Beth. Adrian loves Rose, but you're his soul mate. He's only going to check on her and talk to her," Eddie tried to sooth her.

"I know that. I just can't help but feel like I'm the rebound sometimes," she sighed.

"Beth, he's engaged to you, not Rose," Mia smiled at her.

Bethany looked at the ring on her left hand and smiled. "Thanks Mia".

I turned my attention to Rose just as the bartender put a drink in front of Adrian and a human girl that was with Rose in both of her numbers ran up to her.

"Hey! Tess wants to know if you have the rest of your costumes ready to go," she panted. Our sensitive hearing was able to pick up her voice from over the music from the band that was playing for a new number that had just started.

"Shit! I haven't yet! Sean misplaced my dress for my solo number! I have to go do that." Rose half shouted while jumping up from her stool.

I heard Dimitri and Eddie chuckle. I looked at them and Eddie laughed harder. "Rose's potty mouth. It hasn't changed over the years," he explained with a smile on his face.

I laughed too. Rose never really had a filter to cut out the cuss words out of her everyday dialogue.

We turned our attention back to Rose as she ran back to the bar. She called over the bartender and he smiled at her. We then all stared in shock as she kissed him. Christian and Eddie whistled but only loud enough for us to hear. I saw Dimitri's shoulders slump and his eyes closed tightly. I knew that he still loves Rose and it hurt to see him have to watch her kiss another man. My heart went out to him as I reached across the table and grabbed his hand. He looked up at me and I squeezed his hand. He gave me a small smile as the curtain went down.

**So, I'm kind of back tracking on this chapter and the next to give you guys some insight to Lissa's and Dimitri's POV. Just thought i should clear that up just in case. -SagWarrior**


	6. Dimitri's Heartache and Longing

Dimitri

I watched the curtain go up as the first number started. Clubs were never my thing but since Lissa was dying to go, I obliged. I hadn't really wanted to do anything that reminded me of Rose since she left Court two years ago. Clubs were most certainly a Rose thing.

I watched as eight girls start to work to the music. It had a nice beat, I'll admit, but I wasn't in the mood to really appreciate it. I watched the girl that was center stage because of her long, dark, curly hair caught my eye. She seemed to be the head girl when she started singing. She turned around after the first verse as a saxophone and drums filled the room. When I saw the girl's face, I froze. I stared at Rose. My Roza, whom I pushed away two years ago and still love was singing her heart out and dancing with all she had right in front of me.

I stared at her for the rest of the song, only catching her eye twice in the two numbers that she was in out of the first three preformed.

I was getting over the shock while I was talking with Christian, Eddie, and Lissa when Adrian stalked off towards the bar. When I looked over, I saw Rose sitting there in a new costume with a short, curly, brown wig on talking to the bartender. The look was cute on her but it reminded me too much of her mother, Janine. Just dye the wig red and there you have feisty, Guardian Janine Hathaway.

I watched her talk to the bartender until Adrian interrupted. A little human girl also ran up to Rose and talked to her. I didn't pay attention to her words but I did listen to Rose's.

"Shit! I haven't yet! Sean misplaced my dress for my solo number! I have to go do that," she shouted.

Eddie and I started to chuckle. Her language obviously didn't change while she was missing.

I watched as she started to follow the girl backstage but stopped and ran back to the guy behind the bar. She called to him and leaned over to kiss him. My heart froze and it felt like someone punched all of the air out of me. Rose moved on to this human bartender. She must have forgotten about me. The woman I loved was in love with someone else.

I felt a hand on mine and looked up to see Lissa looking at me with sympathy written in her eyes. I gave her a small smile before turning to the stage. The curtain lifted again to start a new number with Rose sitting on a piano.


	7. A Piano Man and Tears

Rose

I ran backstage to the racks and fished my next four costumes out. I found them and the accessories and threw them onto the back of my chair at my make-up station. I turned to head to the stage when a hand grabbed me and spun me around to see Georgia looking at me.

"Rose, are you okay? You're acting funny," she asked. Her voice was pure concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think I'm just nervous. This is the first time that we are performing new songs for the first time so my nerves are on edge," I said with what I hoped to be a convincing smile. It concerned me that she could tell that I was having issues with the fact that my past was sitting at a table with drinks in front of them.

She narrowed her eyes at me, "That better be it and not boy trouble. If Cam is making you edgy I'm going to kick his ass out of this building," she hissed.

I laughed and she smiled too. Sean then came out of Tess's office and clapped his hands.

"Places ladies!" he shouted. I looked at Georgia and we both rolled our eyes and got ready.

I ran out onto the stage and hopped onto the piano. I smiled when I saw that Cam was playing tonight. I winked at him and got in position just as the curtain went up. Trumpets filled my ears and Cam began to play.

_Oooh. Ohhh. Ohhh._

_ A guy what takes his time, I'll go for any time_

_ I'm a fast movin' gal who likes them slow_

_ Got no use for fancy drivin', want to see a guy arrivin' in low._

_ I'd be satisfied, electrified to know a guy what takes his time._

The sad thing was, I knew two guys who fit this song. One was right beside me and loved me like I was the best thing since life's bread and I felt the same way about him. The other was in the crowd next to Eddie staring at me.

_A hurry-up affair, I always give the air_

_ Wouldn't give any rushin' gent a smile_

_ I would go for any singer who would condescend to linger awhile_

_ What a lullaby would be supplied to have a guy what takes his time_

I laughed inside and smiled at Cam while I jumped off of the piano to join my girls on the stage. He wrote this song and he was talking about himself as the singer. I remember laughing out loud when I read these lyrics two weeks ago.

_A guy what takes his time, I'd go for any time_

_ A hasty job really spoils a master's touch_

_I don't like a big commotion, I'm a demon for slow motion or such_

_ Why should I deny that I would die to know a guy who takes his time_

_There isn't any fun in getting something done_

_ If you're rushed when you have to make the grade_

_ I can spot an amateur, appreciate a connoisseur in trade_

_ Who would qualify, no alibi, to be the guy who takes his time_

When the music stopped, I waited for the curtain to drop without looking at the crowd. I kept my eyes on Cam. As soon as the curtain fell, I ran off stage to change into my solo costume.

I shimmied into a green dress that hit the floor. I didn't wear shoes with this dress because it was more comfortable and no one would see my feet. The straps that were about three fingers thick fell off of my shoulders. The dress itself hugged my body in all the right places.

I sat down in my seat and took off the wig. I was about to start styling my hair when a pair of hands knocked them away. I was about to yell at them when Tess' face appeared beside me.

"Let me," she said simply. I nodded and she got to work putting my curly hair into a nice side bun that looked stylishly messy. I closed my eyes and listened to the music as the triplets danced and lip-synced to Sisters from White Christmas. Tess placed her hands on my shoulders when she was done.

"Thanks, Tess," I got up and turned to her.

She picked up my costumes that I already used and smiled at me. She nodded and turned to leave. I went to the side of the stage and stood next to Sean.

"Georgia and Coco are worried about you," he said matter-of-factly.

"It's just the nerves, nothing more," I answered simply.

Sean gave me a look that screamed that he knew I was lying. He nodded and looked back to the triplets. "At least talk to Cam about it. He knows something is up but he isn't going to ask about it until you are at home," he turned back to me enough to see me out of the corner of his eye, "He loves you and deserves to know," he finished. With that, he left and started to yell at Jessica who was wearing her glasses and complaining about her lost contact.

I took a deep breath and watched as the curtain dropped. I walked out to center stage. Just as the current touched the ground, it was back open but instead of three identical triplets, it was little ol' Rose. I closed my eyes and started to sing.

_Sweet love, sweet love, trapped in your love_

_ I've opened up, unsure I can trust_

_ My heart and I were buried in dust_

_ Free me, free us. _

I opened my eyes to see Cam staring at me with pure love and adoration in his eyes. He wrote me this song after I told him about Dimitri leaving me. Cam was hoping that this was enough for me to fall in love with him and it worked. This song told my story perfectly.

_ You're all I need when I'm holding you tight_

_ If you walk away I will suffer tonight_

_I found a man I can trust and boy, I believe in us_

_ I am terrified to love for the first time_

_ Can you see that I'm bound in chains?_

_ I've finally found my way_

_ I am bound to you_

_ I am bound to you_

_ So much, so young, I've faced on my own_

_ Walls I built up became my home_

_ I'm strong and I'm sure there's a fire in us_

_ Sweet love, so pure_

_ I catch my breath with just one beating heart_

_ And I embrace myself, please don't tear this apart_

_ I found a man I can trust and boy, I believe in us_

_ I am terrified to love for the first time_

_ Can you see that I'm bound in chains?_

_ I've finally found my way_

_ I am bound to you_

_ I am bound to _

_ Suddenly the moment's here, I embrace my fears_

_ All that I have been carrying all these years_

_ Do I risk it all? Come this far just to fall? Fall_

_ I have entrusted boy, I believe in us_

_ I am terrified to love for the first time_

_ Can you see that I'm bound in chains?_

_ And finally found my way_

_ I am bound to you_

_ I am, ooh I am_

_ I'm bound to you_

When I finished, I was crying and shaking. The crowd erupted in applause for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. I heard the curtain fall and hit the hard wood. I opened my eyes and ran off stage to be replaced by Tess who was going to sing a song she wrote that was almost as sobering as mine was.

I grabbed my police outfit and ran to get changed, whipping tears away from my face.

**So i was asked if these songs were written by me or not. No i got them from the movie Burlesque. This story really probably should be a crossover, but because i changed so much of the movie and took what i liked from it, i decided against it. In this chapter, i thought that Rose should show some emotion. You an still be a badass and cry on stage. You'll still come out on top and sexy as f*ck. I'd say R&R but it looks like ya'll don't need to be told haha -SagWarrior**


	8. Tough love

Dimitri

Watching Rose sing that song about love and being bound in chains made my battered heart shatter. That whole song was written just for her to sing and it hit home with the message that it was sending. Whoever wrote it must have known the story behind it well enough to write about it.

I watched Rose sing and noticed that she was crying by the time she reached the second chorus. Rose rarely cried and this was one of those rare times. At the end of the song, she stared straight ahead. I followed her stare to see the bartender that she kissed watching her. His eyes were filled with love and adoration for her. Mine must have been too because Lissa reached over and squeezed my hand again.

We watched as the owner, Tess, of the club came out and sang as well before seeing Rose standing on stage again when the curtain lifted. Her long hair was pulled into a ponytail and topped with a cheesy, black, leather police hat. She had a white sports-bra type of top on under black, leather shorts that were held up by suspenders. Her shoes were the same black boots from the opening number. The two other girls that were with her wore the same costume.

This time, instead of waiting for the band, she started off.

_Ooh, oh yeah yeah_

_ Oooh yeah yeah_

_ I need a tough lover, yeah yeah yeah_

_ I need a, a tough lover woo_

_ I need a, a, tough lover, yeah yeah yeah_

_ A tough lover, ooh yeah_

When she hit those high notes, a smile crossed her face and a shiver went down my spin

_When he kisses me, I get that trill_

_ When he does that wiggle I won't keep still_

_ I wanna a tough lover yeah yeah_

_ A tough lover Woo_

_ I need a tough lover yeah yeah_

_ Tough lover hum hum_

She was getting into the song. She grabbed the tambourine player and he danced with the other two girls while Rose sang to the crowd. If I hadn't seen her cry during that last song, I wouldn't have guessed that she could.

_The seven sisters got nothing on him_

_ I'm talking about a lover who's fast as the wind_

_ Everyone will talk about how he got me fixed_

_ It ain't voodoo, it's just that twist_

_ He will be the greatest lover that ever come to pass_

_ Don Juan ain't got the half the chance_

_ He's a tough lover yeah yeah_

_ A tough lover woo_

_ He's a tough lover yeah yeah_

_ A tough lover oh oh_

_ Hey, hey, heyah_

_ He'll make me laugh, he'll make me cry_

_ He'll be so tough he'll make Venus come alive_

_ He'll do anything that he wants to do_

_ Step on Jesse James' blue suede shoes, yeah_

_ A tough lover woo_

_ A tough lover yeah yeah_

_ A tough lover hey yeah yeah yeah_

_ A tough lover yeah yeah_

_ A tough lover yeah yeah_

_ A tough lover oh oh_

The song stopped and I could see that Rose was breathing hard. She was grinning ear to ear and her eyes were twinkling. She looked so happy up there. She smiled to the crowd until the curtain fell again to hide her from view.

Lissa was laughing and she caught everyone's attention. We all gave her a look like she was nuts.

"That song! Rose doesn't need a tough lover. She described herself in that one," she giggled.

We let that sink in and smiles spread on all of our faces when we realized that she was right. I turned back to the stage as a balding man in slacks, a white button down, and glasses walked on stage.

"Ladies and gentleman, since this is the biggest crowd that the Burlesque Lounge we have ever had, we are performing every number in our arsenal. Sadly, this requires an intermission. so in fifteen minutes, the show will start back up with an old opening number that the regulars will know," he said. He then waved to a booth behind everything and pop music came over loud speakers. Christian, Eddie, and Adrian went to dance with Lissa, Mia, and Bethany. I was left by myself at the table.

With about five minutes left till the curtain rose again, Mia came over with Eddie.

"Dimitri, are you ok?" she asked. Her eyes were full of concern for me.

"Yeah. It just hurts to see that she's moved on. She didn't even know the truth," I whispered.

"Maybe you can talk to her. Lissa's going to try to after the show, maybe you two can stay here and the rest of us go back to the hotel to pack up. You guys can come back when you're done talking," she offered.

I turned this around in my mind. "That sounds like a good idea. Tell Lissa when she gets back. You can pitch the idea better than I can," I answered.

Mia nodded and smiled. She then grabbed my hand and dragged me to the dance floor for the last dance.


	9. Get Your Ass Up!

Rose

I walked off the stage laughing with Claudia after Tough Lover. Sean announced a fifteen-minute break and pop music filled the club. I went and changed into my next outfit. I took my time because I wasn't in the next opening number.

Sean announced that we were starting back up when I came out of the dressing room. He stood in front of the curtain so that the girls that were in the number were positioned behind it. I leaned against a pole that kept me hidden from the audiences' view but gave me a perfect view of my friends.

I watched as Tess sang and the girls danced. I remembered when I saw this number for the first time. I wanted to be on that stage so badly it hurt. I snuck into the waitress job right after Tess kicked me out of the back stage area and started working. She bitched me out for it but let me keep the job and get paid for it.

I was smiling stupidly when Georgia came up to me after the number was over.

"Jesus, Girl. You look stupid," she laughed.

I hit her in the arm and started walking towards the stage. I climbed the stairs and watched as the other girls that didn't perform in the last number lined up in front of me. I turned my back to the crowd and nodded to signal that we were ready. I heard the curtain go up and I began.

_Oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah_

_ I get a feeling that I never, never, never, never had before no, no_

_ And I just gotta tell you right now, that I _

_ That I believe, I really do believe that_

_ Something's got a hold on me, yeah_

_ Oh, it must be love_

_ Oh, something's got a hold on me right now, child._

_ Oh, it must be love_

_ Let me tell you now, I got a feeling, I feel so strange_

_ Everything about me seems to have changed_

_ Step by step, I got a new walk_

_ I even sound sweeter when I talk_

_ I said, oh, whoa, oh, oh_

_I said, baby, oh it must be love_

_ You know it must be love_

_ Let me tell you now_

_ Something's got a hold on me, yeah_

_ Oh, It must be love_

_ Whoa, oh, oh, oh _

_ Something's got a hold on me right now, child_

_ Oh, it must be love_

_ Let me tell you now, I've never felt like this before_

_ Something's got a hold me that won't let go_

_ Believe I'd die if I only could_

_ I sure feel so strange but it sure feels good_

_ I said, oh, oh, oh_

_ I said, baby, oh, it must be love_

_ You know it must be love_

_ Let me tell you now my heart feels over, my feet feel light_

_ I shake all over but I feel alright_

_ I never felt like this before_

_ Something's got a hold on me that won't let go_

_ I never thought it could happen to me_

_ Got me happy when I'm in misery _

_ I never thought it could be this way_

_ Love's sure gonna put a hurting on me_

_ I said, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_ I said, Baby, oh, it must be love_

_ You know it must be love_

_ Yeah, he walks like love_

_ He talks like love_

_ Makes me feel alright_

_ In the middle of the night_

_ La, la, la, la_

_ La, la, la, la_

_ Oh, yeah, hey_

_ Yeah, uh_

I finished the song down on the same level as the other girls and we smiled to the crowd. This song really didn't fit my past love experiences like the others did, it was just a fun song to sing and dance to.

I ran off stage as the prop guys started to move the huge letters the spelled out Burlesque with lights. It was the final song and I was starting to feel the exhaustion sweep over me. Sean went out to address the crowd long enough for us to get ready and in position. Some girls danced on some of the tables in the crowd, some of us got on the letters, and the rest came out from behind the curtains. Tess was waiting in the dressing room and helped do my hair while I shimmied into a gold dress, gold booty shorts and gold heels. She finished with my hair and it cascaded down my back in long, dark, curls just like in the first number.

I ran to the stage and climbed up onto the E in the middle of Burlesque just as Sean finished his speech. He walked off stage and the curtain went up.

_Underneath the city lights_

_ There is a world few know about_

_ Where rules don't apply, no_

_ And you can't keep a good girl down_.

After the first verse, the band started up and us girls on the letters hopped down and we started dancing. I saw Nicki, Georgia, and Coco crouching in three tables near the stage. I almost forgot to dance when I saw that Georgia was on the Moroi's table.

_She goin' through the club looking for a good time_

_ Gonna make that, shake that money on a dime_

_ Don't need a sugar daddy, she can work it just fine _

_ Up on the table, she'll be dancing all night._

I smiled bigger when Georgia straightened up on the table and started dancing. Eddie and Dimitri didn't know what to do with the situation. Their dhampir instincts were to throw her off the table, but after spotting Coco and Nicki dancing too, they knew that she was supposed to be there.

_Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest_

_ Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test_

_ Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best_

_ So get your ass up, show me how you Burlesque_

_ A little bit of naughty is a little bit nice_

_ She's a whole lot of glam, sweat, sugar, sex, spice_

_ Just shimmy, shimmy, strut, strut, give a little what, what_

_ Up on the table, we'll be dancing all night_

_ Yeah, everybody just comes to life_

_ Under the spotlight, all the boys wanna fall behind_

_ We say, hey, her come the ladies 'bout to give a little show_

_ Hey, here go the boozie, gonna show a little more_

_Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest_

_ Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test_

_ Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best_

_ So get your ass up, show me how you Burlesque_

_ Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest_

_ Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test_

_ Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best_

_ So get your ass up, show me how you Burlesque_

By this time, all the girls were on stage and in the stairs in front of me. I stood up on a platform with my right arm in the air and my left held my right over my head. The male dancers stood behind me in a crouched position with their right arms extended out in front of them, while the girls were on the stairs with an elbow on a knee. Together, we all snapped as I spoke the next part of the song. I caught Lissa's eye and winked which clearly caught her off guard.

"Okay girls, let's show 'em how it's done

It ain't over till we say and we've only just begun."

Everyone but me started dancing again while I sang the next part standing in the middle of the stage.

_ Lemme hear you say, hey_

_ Say yeah _

_ Say Yeah_

_ Say Yeah _

_ Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest_

_ Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test_

_ Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best_

_ So get your ass up, show me how you Burlesque_

_ Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest_

_ Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test_

_ Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best_

_ So get your ass up, show me how you Burlesque_


	10. Oh Shit Moment of the Century

At the end of the song, everyone was breathing hard and smiling like we won the lottery. The audience stood up and the screams and claps turned into a deafening roar to me with my extra sensitive ears. We all took a final bow and ran off stage as Tess came out to thank everyone for coming.

Everyone back stage was laughing, yelling, smiling, and snapping pictures. I was pulled into a bunch just by walking by. I knew these pictures were going to up on mirrors here in the dressing room in about a week.

"Okay, Ladies. That was fantastic! That was the best one yet," Tess praised us. Everyone started to scream again.

"Okay! It is well past one-thirty so get your asses home and into bed. No rehearsal tomorrow," Tess ordered.

"You don't have to tell me twice," I shouted before people could say anything else. That comment got me laughs from the girls, an eye roll from Sean, and a smile from Tess which I promptly filed away. With Tess, smiles were rare.

I changed back into my jeans, purple blouse, and black heels in twenty minutes. I washed the show make-up off and put my normal foundation, eye liner, mascara, and bronzer on. Before saying goodnight and leaving the dressing room, I checked my purse and made sure that my stake was in there. Even though I was gone from Court doesn't mean that Strigoi will leave me alone. I was free game.

When I slipped out of the door, I noticed that the room was empty minus the bar boys, and two people standing in a corner talking. Cam saw me and waved me over.

"I have to do inventory really fast and then we can go," he informed me with sad eyes. After long nights like this, he was left to count inventory alone.

I pecked him on the lips and smiled. "That's cool. I can wait. Tess said no rehearsal tomorrow so I can sleep in," I said hopping up on the bar and kicking off my shoes.

"Oh great. I'll never get you to wake up if you sleep in," Cam sighed. He was teasing and smiled at me. He grabbed a tray of glasses and went to the back. I let my head drop to my chest and my eyes close. I was about to reach a peaceful state when I felt the presence of two people standing in front of me.

"I can't go out tonight guys. I had my four drinks and I need to talk to Cam about stuff. Him and Sean have been wanting me to spill about things so I am tonight. Maybe tomorrow night," I said into my shirt.

"We aren't here to take you out partying tonight," I heard from a voice that I hadn't heard in two years. My head and eyes snapped up to see Lissa and Dimitri standing in front of me. Oh shit.


	11. A Wink and A Smile

Lissa

I was talking to Christian when Mia called my name.

"Lissa, I think that you and Dimitri should stay after the show to talk to Rose while the rest of us goes back to the hotel".

I stared at her for a few moments. I told them that I would talk to Rose but I never thought about what I would say. I nodded in agreement when a girl in a shimmering gold dress waltzed up to our table. Her shoulder length, red hair was down but her bangs were clipped back. She smiled sweetly at us.

"Hey guys. I know this is going to sound like an inconvenience but I need to dance on this table for the last number. I hope you guys don't mind," she said with an apologetic smile on her face.

"Oh, sure," Mia answered waving towards the table.

A waitress came by and cleared the table and helped the girl onto the table. She got down into a crouched position. She looked around and we all followed her gaze. Two other tables near the stage had two other dancers on them and they all smiled at each other.

"Oh, you don't have to move," she said when Bethany tried to scoot her chair back. "As long as you don't move when I get up you'll be fine," she explained confidently. Bethany nodded and moved closer to the table and to Adrian.

I watched as the curtain went up for the last time tonight. The stage was set up with stairs leading from the floor where we were up the a flat platform and continued again until they met huge, block letters that was filled with huge lights that spelled out Burlesque. Looking closer, I saw Rose lying on top of the E that stood center stage. She wore the same thing that the other dancers and her hair flowed down her back like it did in the first number.

She opened her mouth and started to sing without any music. When she finished the first verse, she jumped down from the E and started to sing and dance. The girl on our table joined her in the dancing by dancing on our table. We all fixed our eyes on Rose as she continued.

We watched the show in wonder. I was on the edge of my seat when everyone on stage froze. Rose stood in the center of the stage alone and she started snapping. The rest of the dancers started in on it too. She looked at me and winked continuing the song.

I sat there staring at Rose dumbfounded. She winked at me! Maybe talking to her would be easy and I could have my best friend back! I let myself enjoy the rest of the number until the curtain fell.

**Super short chapter but you had to be wondering what Lissa was thinking lol**


	12. More Tears and The Love of a Friend

Dimitri

The curtain fell and hid Rose from view. I looked at our group and watched as they all talked animatedly about Rose and the show. I tuned out the noise made from the audience that was leaving as tried to follow Christian who was saying that this was the best forty bucks he'd ever spent.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked to see Mia smiling up at me. She nodded in encouragement and turned to the group. "Okay guys, I'm dog tired and I know we all have packing to do. Let's roll," she ordered with a smile. With that, everyone but Lissa and I got up and left. I knew that they would be in good hands with Christian's magic and Eddie's training. At the academy, his scores and abilities were just below Rose's.

A waitress came over and started to wipe down the table. Lissa looked at me and we both got up and walked over the a dark corner near the bar.

"What if she doesn't forgive me?" Lissa blurted out. She started to wring her hands and pace around.

"I can't see her doing that," I said simply. This stopped Lissa's frantic moving. "You are best friends. I saw that wink that she gave you. She will forgive you," I finished with a small smile. _It's me who is worried about forgiveness_ I thought.

Lissa nodded and leaned against the wall. Her eyes landed on a poster that had Rose dancing to her first number. Her dark curly hair was flying wild around and in front of her face. Her lips were open, from singing was my guess, and her eyes shone with anticipation. Her face had a serious look on it, but on her, it looked incredibly sexy and familiar. It was her fighting face. My heart shattered for the hundredth time that night from how beautiful she looked in the poster.

"God I miss her," Lissa breathed. I nodded when a door behind Lissa opened.

Rose walked out of the door in jeans, a purple blouse, and heels. A black leather purse was slung over her shoulder. She looked around the room and her eyes landed on the bartender guy again. She danced over to him. He said something to her. Rose smiled and kissed him on the lips before talking herself.

"That's cool. I can wait. Tess said no rehearsal tomorrow so I can sleep in," she smiled. I laughed inside at old memories. Me trying to wake Rose up for practice, her complaining about practice, and her making excuses for why she showed up late. My smile that I had on my face fell a little. She was excited for these practices because she worked here. She hated my practices because she had a duty that was taxing and forced upon her.

I caught Lissa looking at me out of the corner of my eye. I wasn't paying much attention to her, though. My attention was on the girl who was kicking off her shoes and sitting on the bar. We both watched as Rose let her head fall onto her chest and her hair fall forward. I looked around the bar and noticed that the bar boy was gone. Lissa grabbed my hand and pulled me to Rose.

We stopped a few feet away. Rose was always able to smell my aftershave before she could see me. The last thing we wanted was for her to smell me and make a run for it. Unfortunately, she sensed us.

""I can't go out tonight guys. I had my four drinks and I need to talk to Cam about stuff. Him and Sean want me to spill about things so I am tonight. Maybe tomorrow night," she muttered into her shirt. She thought we were her friends from here, and since when did she drink and put a limit on how many she had? This was new.

"We are not here to take you out partying tonight," Lissa said in a steady voice. I watched Rose as her back straightened up immediately. She snapped her head up and looked at us with a startled look in her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered. Her eyes locked onto mine and grew even bigger as she drank in my features. I knew this was what she was doing because it was what I was doing to her.

"Vacation. I found this place online and we decided to come check it out on our last night," Lisa answered honestly.

Rose looked at her but she had a far away look in her eyes. "You would not have known I was here if you looked at the website," she said mostly to herself I think.

"Rose, I didn't even know that you were here in California," Lissa said. She started to break down. Tears leaked down her face.

"So I noticed. I thought Adrian's eyes were going to fall out of their sockets," Rose attempted a joke but it was not as whole-hearted as her old ones.

"Rose…I-I'm…God Rose I…" Lissa could not get her words to form and Rose dropped her head again, not able to look into her friend's face as she struggled to form a coherent sentence. "Rose," Lissa took a deep breath, "I am so sorry for what I did two years ago. I was selfish and mad that you did not listen to me, and I thought that you were putting too much energy in a lost cause and not enough on me. I only heard that you were talking to Dimitri and I blew a gasket. I didn't even hear what you came to tell me. I feel so horrible for doing that to you, to my sister! Will you ever forgive me?" Lissa was in hysterics by the time she was able to spit out all that she had to say.

We both looked at Rose and saw that Lissa's words were sinking in. After sitting stock-still for what seemed like an eternity, Rose leapt off of the bar and tackled Lissa into a huge hug.

"God, Lissa of course I do! I was just so hurt and upset when you told me to go that I didn't even think about contacting you. I wanted a clean break and now I see that that wasn't a smart idea. Jeez I've missed you too damn much!" Rose cried into her best friend's hair. They stood there holding each other for another minute before they broke apart and started laughing.

Rose pointed at Lissa's face and broke into a stomach-aching laugh. Lissa did the same and had to bend over to be able to breath. Both girls wiped the tears off of their faces and smile at each other.

"Rose," Lissa said now that she could breath, "Dimitri and you need to talk. I need to call Christian and see if they reached the hotel anyway," she nodded towards me and walked off to the corner that we stood in earlier.

Rose turned her face towards me. I watched her face as the smile that she shared with Lissa faded. Her face was now one of a guardian, one that I taught her during our training sessions. This was not going to be easy.


	13. Apologies

Rose

I was so happy that Lissa and I had patched things up, but now Dimitri stood in front of me looked at me like I was a lost treasure. I refused to thing too much about the way that his eyes seemed to drink in my appearance.

"Lissa said you wanted to talk," I started not making eye contact.

"Yes, I do," he said simply. He took a deep breath before continuing. " Rose, will you ever forgive me? When we were in that church, I was so sure that being a Strigoi had frozen all of my emotions. I told you that my love for you had faded because I thought that it was what you needed. You didn't need to cling to someone who didn't love you back," his breath hitched and he ran a hand through his thick, brown hair.

"You never gave me a choice or the option to tell you what I needed," I whispered. I felt all the heartbreak from that day come rushing back to me. My knees started to shake and I fell onto the barstool behind me.

"I thought that if you were told straight up with no alternative then you would leave me to be alone in my misery. Rose," he reached out and lifted my chin so I had to see him, "I lied to you back there. When I found out that you left Court, it felt like a part of me died. The woman I loved believed the lie and ran off to escape me. I am truly sorry for what I did to you. If I could go back in time, I would and change my words in a flat second," he said. I looked into his eyes and saw pure love and sincerity there. "Sadly though, it looks like you have already moved on and are much happier here than back at Court," he sighed and looked off to his right where Cam was standing in the doorway to the backroom.

Cam walked around the bar and stood beside me. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and looked at Dimitri. "So you are Dimitri," he said. There was no hostility in his voice. Cam was just pointing out a fact.

"I am," Dimitri returned.

"Look, I'm not really happy with what happened to Rose when you were with her, and I sure as hell didn't like how things ended. I did however appreciate the apology though. She would talk in her sleep about forgiving you," he said. I looked up at him and saw that he was completely serious. He squeezed my shoulders.

"Rose, do you forgive me?" Dimitri asked.

"Comrade, I forgave you when I met Cam. If things hadn't gone the way that they did, I never would have met him or gotten where I am today," I said honestly. I saw Dimitri's chest fall and grabbed his hand. "I will always love you. I hope you know that. Cam and I are together and it's all thanks to you. You don't have to worry about me anymore. You can move on to another woman, get married, have a kid or two, and still have a great job back at Court. I'm happy here. You just need to find your happiness," I squeezed his hand and he gave me a small smile. Even though, deep, deep down, I prayed to God that he would wait for me. I just hoped that Dimitri might wait for me if things changed.

"Thank you Roza," he said. His accent washed over me, and it still had the same affect on me like it used to. Cam's voice was sexy and gave me butterflies. Dimitri's Russian accent made me feel warm and safe. It felt like home.

I got off of the barstool and gave Dimitri a hug, "Don't worry about it, Comrade," I whispered. I stepped back just as Cam stepped forward.

"I promise to take care of her and protect her. She'll be happy, safe, and loved with me," he promised.

Dimitri nodded, "I don't doubt it. She's a great person to have in your life. Cherish her". With that, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his guardian card. It looked like a normal business card, but I recognized the tiny Promise Mark in the top, left corner and the Guardian in front of his full name.

"Call and check up on us every once in a while. Two years without a word was too long." Dimitri smiled a little after his explanation, but I knew that Cam would think nothing of it. He'd think that it was a small 'I'm-Giving-Up' smile. I knew the love and sadness behind it.

Dimitri turned and he and Lissa left the club. I watched them go until I felt lips crush mine and strong, powerful arms wrap around me.

"I love you Rose," Cam whispered when he finally pulled back for air.

"I love you too Cam," I sighed into his chest as he pulled me close.

"Let's go home. You've had a long day and I am so proud of you," he said pulling towards the door. I grabbed my bag and together, we left the club.


	14. It Happened Again

When we get home that night, Cam went of to his room and left me standing in the living room alone. He'd been doing that lately and he'd brushed it off by saying that he was tired after working all day and most of the night. I took it for what it was but I didn't like the little voice that kept nagging me in my head. I didn't want it to be right and realize that something was up.

I went to my bedroom and hopped into the shower. I washed my hair and scrubbed the make-up off my face. I changed into an old Elvis t-shirt that I had from my high school days and a pair of cotton shorts and fell asleep. I had no dreams that night and for that I was pleased.

When I woke up the next morning, everything in the apartment was silent. I checked the alarm clock on my nightstand it saw that it read 6:23. Cam didn't have to go to the club until nine, but normally he was up and working on his music.

I crept out of my room and into the living room. No one was there or in the kitchen that I could see. I peeked into Cam's room and found it empty. I went back to the kitchen for the landline phone to call him only to stop halfway by the coffee table. The answering machine was flashing, telling me that I had a new message. I pressed the replay button and listened to the monotone voice talk to me.

_You have 1 unheard message. Message received at 3:17 AM._

3:17? What was this person doing calling at 3:17 in the morning? I got my answer when a high-pitched, feminine voice spoke.

_Cammie! It's me, Natalie! I can't wait till you get here! I'm waiting for you! I know that I called you and talked to you at the club, but I just had to hear your voice again! Oh! There you are pulling up! Love you, bye!_

_End message_.

I stared at the machine for what felt like an eternity. Natalie Dashkov. Victor Dashkov's pretty little daughter. Cam was cheating on me with her. I couldn't believe it, but the voice on the other line was hers, there was no mistake in that. The voice in the back of my head laughed at me and muttered an 'I told you so'.

Around me, I felt my world falling apart. The walls that I had built up around me crumbled into dust on the ground. The man that I loved and trusted when Dimitri broke me was cheating on me with a Moroi! She was part of the world that I had purposely left behind.

I started to move without really seeing what I was doing. I went to my room and changed into the jeans that I wore last night, a grey t-shirt that had a dream catcher on it, and my converse. I didn't worry about brushing my hair and left it in the curly mess that it always was. I packed my room up and anything else in the apartment that was mine that was truly important to me. Anything that was Cam's or reminded me of him stayed untouched. I grabbed my stuffed bags and threw them into the first taxi that stopped in front of me.

When I got to the club, I went straight to the bar. I grabbed a full bottle of tequila and took a huge swig before dumping my bags at a random table in the center of the room. I fell into a chair and stared at the glass bottle in my hands. I had never been one to drink a whole lot, but I was willing to make the exception today. Usually it was Adrian that drained an alcohol bottle before nine in the morning.

As I took another gulp of the Spanish alcohol, reality hit me square in the face. I couldn't work here anymore with Cam still here. I'd have to tell Tess that I quit because I can't be near Cam. I took another sip as I realized that talking to Tess face to face scared the living hell out of me.

I reached into my pocket to get my cell out to call Tess when a piece of paper hit the floor with a soft _plink._ I looked down to see Dimitri's guardian card staring back up at me. I gingerly picked it up and held it in my palm as if it was made of sand that the moment my hand tensed, the card would dissolve and be lost forever. That damned voice in my head kept saying that it was a sign. A sign that I couldn't let slip through my fingers.

I got up from my seat and went to the bar. I grabbed Mickey's ticket pad and pen and scribbled a note to Tess. If she ever saw me after this, she was so going to kick my ass.

_Tess, _

_ Some issues between me and Cam have come up and it is just impossible for me to work here at the club. I loved working for you and I thank you from the bottom of my heart for everything that you have done for me. Please forgive me for leaving like this but it was the only way._

_Love, _

_Rose_

_P.S.- Give Georgia the spot light. She deserves it the most and she's an amazing performer. _

I slipped the note under the open tequila bottle on the bar and left with my bags. I didn't even clean off my make-up station back stage. I knew that Georgia and Cocoa would take care of my stuff.

I left the club and arrived at the airport just at eight. As I sat at the terminal to go back to Pennsylvania, I knew that the bar boys and band would be at the club in an hour. Tess, Sean, and maybe Cam would be finding out that I left in sixty minutes and by then I'll be long gone.

I boarded my flight and flew to Kansas City before taking a small plane into Pittsburgh. When I got off there, I hailed a taxi that took me to the gates of Court. I paid the guy and stood in front of my old home for the first time in two years. I must have looked odd standing there with my duffel bag on my left side and an old, beat up suitcase on my left because a guardian came up to me to check on me.

"Miss? Are you okay?"

I looked over to see the guy standing in front of me and smiled when I saw that it was Eddie. "I am now that I'm seeing your lovely face, Castile."

Eddie recognized me and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. He was smiling from ear to ear when he released me. "What are you doing here? I thought that you had something back in LA."

"I did. Things came up this morning so I had to come back," I explained. I must have looked convincing because Eddie smiled.

"Are you here for good?"

"Yep. I'm back in the guardian business." I looked at him then with a serious look on my face. "I'm hurting, Ed. I need to see Lissa and talk it out. Do you know where I can find her?"

Eddie knew better than to ask questions about what I needed or about what happened. "Yeah. Last time that I saw her was back at the condos. She might still be there."

I nodded and smiled. "Thanks." I thought for a moment before asking my next question. "Do…Do you think that I can get a job here? As a guardian? If I can't that's cool, but it would be nice to be back in the ranks again." I looked down at my duffel bag at my feet. I felt shy about asking this question and I prayed that Eddie wouldn't laugh.

"Sure thing. We're low on guardians lately and I don't see why Hans wouldn't welcome you back with open arms. You are one of the best guys we have."

I smiled at him and hugged him again. "Thanks." I let him go and grabbed my bags. "I better go find Liss. I'll see you around." With that, I walked back onto Court grounds and back into my old life.


	15. I've Missed That Nickname

I was standing in front of Lissa's apartment. At least I thought it was Lissa's apartment. It was the same one that she and Christian shared before I left. I stared at the white door in front of me for about a full minute before knocking. I heard noises from inside and I just prayed that Lissa would answer the door and not the housekeeper. When the door opened, Lissa stared back at me.

"Rose? How did you get here so fast? I just saw you at the club last night?" She asked confused.

"I caught the first plane out of there this morning," I took a deep breath just as the tears started. "Cam, h-he…" I couldn't finish. I started to hyperventilate and my hands shook.

"Oh God!" Lissa ensnared me in a hug that was so tight that I thought I'd be crushed. "Honey, I am so sorry!"

Lissa let me go and pulled me into her house. She grabbed my bags and dumped them inside the door. She led me through the house and pulled me down onto the couch. She plopped down next to me and thrust a box of tissues into my hands.

"Tell me what happened?" She said soothingly.

"Last night we came home and Cam went to bed. I did the same thing and when I woke up this morning, he was gone. There was a message on the machine and it was Natalie Dashkov! He's been cheating on me with that spoiled brat!" I felt another round of tears coming and I clutched at Lissa's arms as I sobbed. "I told him everything! I told him what happened before I left and this is what happens! God, I can't get a break!"

Lissa pulled my to her and I sobbed into her chest. She ran her hand over my tangled hair and didn't say anything. It felt like hours before my tears stopped. I almost fell asleep from exhaustion in Lissa's lap, but the door opened and I heard four sets of footsteps coming into the house.

Christian's voice was the first person that I heard. "Lissa? Are you ho-."

I looked up to see Christian staring at me with a surprised look on his face. That quickly changed when he saw my red eyes and Lissa's tear stained shirt.

"Rose. What happened?"

I didn't bother answering. Lissa did for me. "Not now. Let's just get food in her and get her in a warm bed. She's had a rough day and I don't think that an interrogation is going to help her."

I looked up at my friend and gave her a weak smile. She smiled and nodded back before taking Christian into the kitchen and started on dinner. I was left with Eddie, Mia, and Dimitri looking at me. Mia was the first to break the silence.

"I'll take you to their spare bedroom. Where's your bags?"

"By the door," I answered.

I pushed myself off the couch and we both went to the door. Mia grabbed my duffel and I had my suitcase in my hand. Together, we trudged up to the stairs to the end of the hall. Mia pushed open the door to reveal a white room with a fluffy bed. We put my stuff on my bed.

"Look. I don't want to know what happened, but if Fire Boy gets on your nerves, you can crash at my and Eddie's house. I know that Ozera can be a pain in the ass."

"Thanks Mia. I appreciate it." With that, I gave her a huge hug.

"Go clean up and come back down when you're ready." Mia said before shutting the door and going back to Eddie.

I dug through my bags and found my shower stuff and a change of clothes that was actually clean. I hadn't had the chance to do laundry back in L.A. Oh well. I piled all my stuff on the sink in the bathroom that was connected to my bedroom and jumped into the shower. I let the water roll off my body for a good twenty minutes before I actually washed something. When I got out, I braided my long hair into a single, side braid and changed into a pair of worn jeans and a long sleeved shirt that was a little big on me. I gave myself a quick look in the mirror before heading downstairs.

When I got to the living room, I could smell Christian's amazing cooking. I almost forgot how fantastic his creations smelled. I followed my nose to the kitchen and was met by the gang. Christian was looking down at the skillet on the stove where scalloped potatoes were frying. Lissa was standing beside him with a glass of wine in her hands. Mia, Eddie, and Dimitri fanned out around the room.

"Hey," Lissa said to me. "You look better. Can I get you anything?"

"Thanks and do you have anything stronger than wine?" I asked. I was going to need it if tonight was going to be full of questions.

"I've got a whole liquor cabinet. You forget that Adrian used to visit a lot," Lissa said smiling as she opened the cabinet door beside her.

I bent down and pulled out a bottle of raspberry vodka. Not as fiery as my Russian stuff, but it was better than wine. Lissa handed me a glass and I poured myself a healthy glass. I took a sip before I turned back to the group.

"What's up guys?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Rose," Eddie started. "Not that I'm happy to see you, but why am I seeing you? Did you sneak onto our plane or something?"

I chuckled at the thought of slipping into the cargo hold of a jet. "No I didn't. That'd be pretty cool though. I flew this morning. I caught the first plane out of L.A." I said simply. So far, so good.

"But why? Did you miss us that much?" Christian laughed.

"I missed Lissa and Mia. Not you Pyro," I smirked.

"Naturally. The day you start to miss me, hell will freeze over and life as we know it will end."

"Sounds about right," Mia laughed.

"Okay, okay! Stop bashing on my man!" Lissa said.

"Oh, but Liss! It's so easy!" I whined.

"Act like a twenty-year-old for once," Christian shot at me.

"I will when you do!" I know it was childish, but what can I say, being around Christian brings out the kid in everyone.

"Okay! I'm separating you two!" Lissa moved me in between Eddie and Dimitri and looked at the guys. "Don't let her move!" She ordered.

"Yes Ma'am!" they said in unison. The saluted her before chuckling.

"So Rose," Mia turned to me, "how long you here for?"

"I'm making myself a permanent resident here at Court. I was hoping that my old charge would need a guardian and my old friends would welcome me back home." I looked at Lissa pointedly and grinned.

Lissa's face lit up like the Fourth of July. She jumped in the air before launching herself at me. "Are you kidding? Of course I need you back! I'll call Hans right now!" She released me from her grip and ran off to call Hans and make the arrangement.

I looked around and took another sip from my glass. Eddie kicked up a conversation with Mia and Christian about the meal for tonight. Lissa jumped right in after making her phone call. Dimitri leaned against the counter and watched the bantering with me.

"How's Court life been without me?" I asked him. It was quiet enough that he heard me without the other conversation being interrupted.

"Boring. Nothing too exciting. At least, not since Lissa's become queen and her hell, fire, and brimstone guardian ran off to California." Dimitri looked down at me and smirked.

"That will change in due time, my dear Comrade," I replied and smiled.

Dimitri moved a little closer to me. "Do you realize how much I've missed you calling me that?"

I closed my eyes and smiled a little. Dimitri was close enough that I could smell his breath that fall on my ear and went down my neck. I looked back up at the Russian and smiled.

"To be honest, I've missed calling a certain Russian guy that. You don't see many of that kind of man in L.A. in a little club."

Dimitri smiled and took my glass out of my hand. He set it on the counter behind him and drew me into a hug.

"I've missed you Rose. I've missed you so much."

**So i'm going to let you readers in on a little secret of mine. The reason that i was able to upload so fast was because i had already written out those first 14 chapters xO. Shocker right? haha. Well, here's another chapter for ya'll to read. :) -SagWarrior**


	16. Be My Roza

I pulled away from Dimitri as Christian announced dinner was ready. I helped seat to table and sat between Dimitri and Lissa. Lissa started chattering about little things around Court that had to do with queen stuff while everyone else listened. Mia added her two cents worth every once in a while.

"Oh! I also have to help Bethany with her wedding!" Lissa exclaimed abruptly changing the subject. The then turned on me with an evil glint in her eye. "That means that you have to go dress shopping with us! You get to deal with all the tortures of wedding planning!"

"Well damn!" I groaned. Lissa knew that ever since we were kids I have been dreading the thought of wedding planning.

"Oh come on Rose," Mia said, "maybe it won't be as bad as you think it is."

"Oh it's bad alright. I had to help plan one back at the club for one of the girls. It was a nightmare! Dresses, cakes, invitations, dates, churches that won't insult the bride's parents with their gospel talk! The list could go on and on!" I fell back against my chair in fake exhaustion. Eddie and Christian were laughing at my act. Dimitri and Mia smirked while Lissa rolled her eyes at me.

"Rose, you are such a drama queen you know that?" she asked me.

"Yes, my dear Watson. I am well aware of the fact that I am a little over the top, but I am also aware of the fact that you wouldn't have me any other way," I answered. I couldn't help but act like Sherlock Holmes at times like these. Lissa made it too easy for me.

Dinner ended with more laughs and jokes and an amazing chocolate crème pie. I helped clean up the dining room with Lissa and Mia while the guys went to watch the hockey game. We could hear their cheers from the kitchen.

I was washing dishes while Mia dried when Lissa dropped the last of the dishes into the water beside me.

"God, I need a drink!" She announced as she rummaged in the fridge for wine.

"Liss, that will be your third glass tonight," Mia said. She sounded like a concerned mother when her daughter has drank too much milk.

"It's okay, Mia. It's just a drink nothing more." Lissa looked at the floor and wouldn't make eye contact with either of us. She quickly poured herself a glass and scurried out of the room.

"She needs help, Rose," Mia whispered.

I looked over at my friend and saw real concern in them. "How bad is the darkness?"

"It's been worse since you left. Adrian has been trying to teach her to dream walk. She thought that she could get a hold of you that way. She's been using so much spirit that way that it's eating away at her. Christian's worried too."

I nodded and looked around the corner to see Lissa in Christian's lap. His eye no longer on the TV, but on the glass of red wine in his love's hand.

"I'll talk to her. In the mean time, let's get this alcohol out of here."

I dried off my hands and together, Mia and I cleaned out the cabinets, fridge, and pantry of all alcohol. We threw the liquor down the drain and the bottles in the trash. I tied off the bag and made my way out side when my cell rang from upstairs. I dropped the trash bag at the front door and got my cell as the missed call icon lit up my screen. I called the number back as I made my way back to the door.

"Hello?" A husky voice answered. A voice that I knew all too well. I froze with my hand on the door knob.

"You called," I stated flatly. I wasn't in the mood to chit chat with the cheater.

"Rose! God, I'm so glad that you answered! Where the hell are you? You just up and left and no one has seen you!" Cam was practically yelling into the receiver.

"I have my reasons. One of them being a little bitch named Natalie," I replied. Ice clung to every word as I slammed the front door shut behind me. I dumped the trash into the bin as Cam started talking again.

"Natalie? What about her?"

"Check the voice mail at the apartment. Maybe that will jog your memory."

Cam sighed into the phone. "She called. I told her not to do that. Look Rose. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been sneaking around like that. We were just working on new stuff for the show. It was nothing."

"Bull shit." It came out low and deadly. "Meeting up at a hotel with a girl isn't business."

"She said that?" he asked incredulous. "I can't believe that!"

I sat down on a bench that was by the front door and put my head in my hand that wasn't holding my cell. "How long? How long have you been sleeping with her?"

"A month, maybe more."

I took in a shaky breath and I felt all the anger and hate leave me. I was left tired and broken. "I hope you enjoyed her and that it was worth it. I told you everything and you didn't even have the common sense to hurt me after what I'd been through. You are ten times worse that Dimitri ever was. I hope you rot in hell you dirty bastard." I took the phone away from my ear and hit the end button.

I stared at my phone for a while before I heard the door open and felt someone sit beside me. The aftershave tipped me off on who it was. Kind of hard not too when he was the only person in the world that could make that stuff smell so amazing.

Still staring at my phone, I spoke. "Am I not good enough? Do I have 'cheap love' or 'good for a while but ask to sleep with her and she'll kick you to the curb' written on my face?"

"What are you talking about?" Dimitri asked.

"Cam cheated on me with Natalie Dashkov. I found the voice mail on my machine this morning and I left. That's why I got here so fast. Cam just called me and told me that his affair has been going on for more than a month. It's because I wouldn't sleep with him. We had separate bedrooms and everything." I felt the tears flowing down my face as I let everything spill out of my mouth.

Dimitri was silent when I spoke. I knew that he was not happy that Cam had cheated on me. He had just old him twenty-four hours ago that he was lucky to have me and to cherish me. That would make Dimitri livid.

I threw my phone across the yard and put my face in my hands. I felt strong arms wrap around me and pull me close to the body attached. I cried into Dimitri's shirt as he held me and stroked my hair. An hour passed and the salt water finally stopped pouring form my eyes. My head ended up on Dimitri's knees and I was stretched out on the bench. I felt comfortable.

"You are good enough. You are worth it."

The words had come so quietly that I almost didn't catch them.

"How do you know?" I asked. It was a dumb question, but I wanted to know.

"Because you are a strong, beautiful woman that is everything that a person could ask for. You are a fighter, a survivor, a protector, and a lover. You are every man's dream. You are what I want in a companion for the rest of my life." Dimitri's voice was calm and sincere. I heard the love in it and believed it.

I sat up and looked him in the eyes. The dark chocolate eyes that I loved so much.

"Do you still want me?"

"Of course I do. You, Rose, are all I've ever wanted." He was completely serious.

"Then I'm all yours. I've never stopped loving you, Dimitri. I didn't really mean what I said last night at the club about finding a girl that you can have a family with. I want to be your Roza forever, but only if you want me to be." I had no freaking clue why I was saying this and I was praying that I wasn't going to get hurt for the four hundredth time tonight.

"I want you to be my Roza, but only if I can be your Comrade," Dimitri answered.

As my answer, I leaned up and kissed him with everything that I had. I felt at home for the first time in two years.


	17. From this moment on

_Two Months Later_

I walked down the aisle with a bouquet of white flowers in my hands and a pale blue dress on my body. I made my way to my post in front of Mia and behind Lissa before Bethany made her way with her father to be married to Adrian.

It was a nice ceremony. Small and quant just like Bethany. At the reception, the party was barely wild, but it was nice to have a time to have a little bit of fun. I could tell that Bethany had calmed the wild child in Adrian a lot over the years. It was a smart match in any one's books.

At the reception, I danced all the slow dances with Dimitri, the faster more fun songs with Mia and Lissa, and I even got a dance in with Adrian.

"You know, it's hard to believe that you are a married man now," I teased when Adrian and I spun around the dance floor.

"Just you wait, Little Dhampir. Lissa and Christian are next then you and Belikov. I can tell."

"Since when were you a fortune teller?" I asked.

"It's a rare gift," he joked back.

He spun me around one more time before I was moved to a stronger pair of arms that knew me so well.

"So how was the wedding talk with Ivashkov?" Dimitri smirked.

"It's going to be hard to picture him as a married man. I will forever see him as the drunk Moroi that flirts with every woman in sight," I answered honestly.

"It's a change, but it's a good one." Dimitri agreed.

We danced all night and even into the morning. The club that the reception was at was a twenty-four hour one so we weren't kicked out at ungodly hours. It was amazing, though, around two in the morning, Dimitri grabbed his coat and my pea coat and we headed home.

We were almost there when Dimitri pulled me to the entered a garden that was dimly light. The full moon illuminated everything enough that we could see clearly, but if a human was out here alone they would have some issues.

"Not that I love the garden or anything, but what are we doing here?" I asked as Dimitri led me to a small clearing with a bench and a beautiful mini waterfall. He turned to me and held both of my hands in his.

"Rose, I know that it's only been two months since you've been back, and I understand if you wouldn't agree to what I'm asking, but," he took a deep breath. "I love you. I want to spend every day with you for as long as I live. From this moment on. Will you marry me?"

I stared at Dimitri with my mouth slightly open. My eyes were huge in their sockets as the full impact of what I was being asked hit me. I stared for only a moment longer before I launched myself into Dimitri's arms.

"Of course I will! God, yes I will marry you!"

I then crushed my lips to his.

**I know it's short and sweet but i'm getting a tiny case of writer's block. Maybe more reviews will help clear that away faster? I don't know... -SagWarrior**


	18. Meetings, Countertop Talks, and Packing

It's been a year since my and Dimitri's wedding and everything has been great. We got married about six months after he proposed and we went to New Orleans for our honeymoon. We came back in the summer and Lissa and Christian got married a week later. They just got back from their honeymoon in France. Crazy lovebirds.

Now, everyone was home at Court and leading relatively normal lives. Lissa was still doing her queenly duties and making things happen for both Moroi and dhampirs. Christian was by her side every minute unless it dicey with politics. Then he made a run for it. I showed him back ways to get out of the throne room when necessary.

As for Dimitri and I, we still guarded whenever we were needed. It wasn't a lot seeing that we were at Court, but Lissa dragged me to every meeting to help give her ideas and help when needed.

Unfortunately, those meetings lasted a lifetime. I sat in a chair in the corner of the room that gave me a perfect view of the room and the door. Lissa was on a roll with a new idea for a school on Court grounds. Everyone was in on it but a few people. The Ivashkov clan, minus Adrian and Bethany of course, thought it was too risky.

"Your Majesty, if you put a school on the grounds then you are risking the children's safety. What if a Strigoi attacks the grounds? Think of the children." Nathan Ivashkov said.

"Mr. Ivashkov, I have put a lot of thought into this and I think it is a fabulous idea." Lissa insisted.

"Everyone but you is behind the queen," Ariana pointed out.

Lissa looked over at me. "Help me?" she mouthed.

I stood up and walked over to the table that everyone was sitting at. I stood slightly behind Lissa and looked over at the straight backed royals.

"Mr. Ivashkov, you do realize that this," I waved around us as I walked slowly around the table, "is the headquarters for guardians. If we had a Strigoi attack when there is a school here, there are more than enough guardians, and Moroi, that are more than capable to help protect the students. If we have a school here, that may bring more people to Court, which in turn brings more guardians. Therefore we have plenty of protection." I stopped walking right behind Nathan and I placed my hands on his shoulders. I got great satisfaction from him stiffening under my touch.

"Thanks, Rose!" Lissa said flippantly. She waved her hand in a polite yet firm way. She was telling me to escape before I had to beat the crap out of Nathan for bashing my input and me.

I bowed slightly and walked out of the room. I made my way home and into the kitchen in a matter of minutes. I was sitting on top of the counter drinking a sweet tea when Lissa came in from the meeting.

"Oh for the love of God! I hate meetings!" She said exasperated.

I laughed and put my glass down beside me. I motioned for her to join me on the counter and she hopped up across from me. She laid her head against the cabinets behind her.

"Please tell me that you aren't getting annoyed with being queen?" I teased.

"No it's not that. It's the fact that I have to deal with people like Nathan Ivashkov," Lissa grumbled.

"Well, you could take a day off you know," I suggested. I was being a bit of a smartass but I thought it was worth it.

"I am," she replied rather fast.

"What? When?"

"Yeah, we're all taking a vacation. Tomorrow we, you, Dimitri, Adrian, Bethany, Eddie, Mia, Christian, and I, are going on a weekend vacation."

"Really? Where to?" I asked intrigued.

"It's a surprise. Think of it as a belated birthday present," Lissa said slyly.

"Liss, my birthday isn't for another month," I pointed out.

"Okay! It's an early birthday present better?"

I laughed at her when I heard the door open and my man waltzed into the kitchen. He looked at us girls in amusement as he shed his coat and dropped his keys, walkie-talkie, and phone on the counter. He came over and wrapped his arms around my waist easily.

"What have you gotten Rose laughing at now, Liss?" he asked.

"Me, sadly. I forgot that her birthday is next month," she sighed.

"Yeah, you only make that mistake once," Dimitri chuckled.

"You forgot my birthday?" I looked at him surprised.

"Not me. Adrian. He forgot it when we were still at the Academy."

"Oh, well that's cool." I shrugged.

"So," Lissa started. "You two need to pack! We have a vacation to go on and you will enjoy it! That is a guarantee!" She hopped down to the floor and ran out of the apartment, leaving Dimitri and me alone in the kitchen.

"Do you know what she's planning?" I asked him as he moved to start dinner.

"Not at all, and to be perfectly honest, I'm scared of her when she gets like this."

I laughed at his shudder and remembered her when she planned our wedding. It was right when she was PMSing so bad that Christian hid at Adrian and Bethany's. Lissa had me up to my ears in binders of cake designs, invitation styles, place settings, music selections, and gown sketches. Poor Dimitri was so overwhelmed that he didn't know what to do.

I got down off the counter and made my way upstairs to our bedroom. I started to pack my things for the weekend while Dimitri cooked dinner. I had everything from jeans and a casual top to an evening ensemble ready to go and waiting by the door for when Lissa came calling.

After dinner, Dimitri packed his stuff and we settled on the couch in the living room.

We were watching a Lifetime movie with the lights off and cuddled up on the couch in perfect happiness. Dimitri's right arm wrapped around my back and his hand rested on my thigh while I snuggled into his side.

"You do realize that in less than twelve hours Lissa will be banging down our door and yelling at us to get our tails in gear," Dimitri noted.

"Yeah I'm aware. I just wish that she was like that back in school. I might have actually gotten out of bed on time," I joked. We both knew that no matter how hard Lissa knocked on my door, I would be running late.

Dimitri kissed my forehead. "We better get to sleep. It's already 11:30."

He got up and then helped me to my feet. We walked hand in hand upstairs and into bed. I have to say, ever since Dimitri and I have been sleeping together, I've never had a bad night's worth of sleep.

I woke up the next morning to the doorbell ringing like crazy. I rolled over just as Dimitri got up to get the door. I heard him open it and Lissa run up the stairs. I rolled a little farther over and realized a little too late that the mattress does in fact have an edge. My face met fuzzy blue carpet just as Lissa and Dimitri walked into the room.

"Oomph!"

"Oh God Rose!" Lissa busted out laughing. I looked up to see her doubled over because she was laughing so hard. Dimitri wasn't fairing much better.

"Are you okay, Baby?" he asked between chuckles.

"I'm just fine. Never better. I can sport rug burn and still be better looking than half those girls that waltz around Court," I said perkily. I climbed to my feet and went to the bathroom to get ready.

An hour later, Dimitri and I stood outside of our apartment with our bags in our hands. Christian pulled up in his SUV and we loaded up to go to the airport. We met the rest of the gang there and together, we boarded the plane. I plugged my iPod in and rested my head on Dimitri's shoulder. I was out just as the plane took off.

**So i forgot to mention that Natalie never was Strigoi like she was in Vampire Academy. One of you lovely reviewers reminded me to post this little heads up. -SagWarrior**


	19. The Surprise of a Lifetime

I was woken up by my lovely husband just as the plane was about to land. I looked out my window to see that it was almost Moroi morning. We must have flown a pretty far distance from Court for it to be this late. We had left during the human morning to get to the airport on time.

We got off the plane and made our way through the airport. When we got to the door, I froze.

"Rose? You okay?" Dimitri asked.

I turned on Lissa. "We're in L.A."

Lissa nodded. "I wanted to surprise you and I have. But it's not over. We still have one more stop before the night is over."

I didn't argue or press on with my argument. I just went along with Lissa as we went to the Sunset Towers hotel. I had dreamed of staying in a place like this when I lived here. Only with the Moroi Queen would I actually stay there.

"Now, I want you dressed and ready for a nice evening at 7:30 sharp. We have an appointment to make." Lissa instructed.

Dimitri opened our room and we started to set out our clothes. While Dimitri was in the shower, I pulled out my deep purple dress that had one shoulder strap and fell to my knees. My black heels and clutch went with the dress perfectly.

After slipping on the dress, I pulled a chuck of hair to the side and fastened it with a black rose clip. My make up was a purple smoky eye and a dark lipstick. I helped Dimitri with his tie and we were set.

We met the gang in the lobby of the hotel and we walked down the street. Lissa and Christian led the way with me and Dimitri at the end. Adrian, Bethany, Eddie, and Mia were between us. When we turned a corner, I stopped for the second time that night. I was staring at the Burlesque Lounge. Music pulsed through the walls and into the streets. The neon lights flashed and caught the eye of any passer by on the street.

Dimitri tugged on my hand and I snapped out of my daze. We caught up with the group just as they opened the door. Familiar music filled my ears and the old scent of smoke, liquor, and way too much hairspray met my nose. I felt like I was at home again.

We walked down the stairs and met up with Alexi who was sitting behind his glass wall and collecting money from people. When he saw me, he did a double take.

"My, my, my. It's Rosie Posie! My dear, you are a naughty girl for leaving us," he scolded me.

"Alexi, I had my reasons and one of them is standing behind the bar serving drinks to people with far too much money," I said.

"Oh I know. That little bitch of his had a parade when you left. It will be nice to see her little world crumble for a night."

"She's here?" I asked. I followed Alexi's finger to the Moroi girl as she served drinks to a table.

"Oh this is going to be fun," I laughed darkly.

"Rose," Dimitri warned me.

"It's okay. I'm not going to cause too much damage." I turned back to Alexi. "How much for the eight of us?"

"It's on Sean. I'll tell him the tab letter tonight," Alexi smirked.

"Thanks! You're such a dear," I smiled as we went to a table in the front of the room. It was the same table that they had sat at when they found me here.

I turned to Dimitri as he looked at me with questions in his eyes. "Did you two…?" He pointed between me and Alexi.

I leaned in close and whispered. "Not my type."

"Oh?"

"He's gay."

Mia heard me and busted out laughing. Eddie and Adrian smirked as they heard my words. I had the entire table laughing at Dimitri's embarrassment before long.

I was falling into an easy calm just as a pair of hands clamped down on my shoulders. I jumped and spun around only to be face to face with Tess. Oh. Shit.

"Tess!" I huffed. "You scared me!"

She removed her hands I and stood up. "I scared you? You scared the living hell out of me! My star performer leaves with nothing but an open bottle of Tequila and a note on a napkin and shows up two years later? What the hell Rose?" Tess was mad and I was in for it.

"Things came up and I had to leave. Surely Cam filled you in," I motioned to the bar behind her.

"Oh yeah he told me everything, like how he's a cheating bastard. I almost fired his ass too." Tess crossed her arms and started to sound worn down.

I held out my arms and put on my best pouty face. "I've missed you, Mama Tess."

Tess looked at me like I'd lost my mind. She always acted this way when I did this type of thing to her. She finally broke and hugged me back.

"I've missed you too, Rose." She let me go and looked down at my table. "Who are all these people?"

I motioned to my right and pointed to Lissa. "That is my best friend, Lissa and her husband Christian. And that is Mia, Eddie, Adrian, Bethany, and this is my husband, Dimitri." Dimitri stood up and shook hands with Tess.

"So you are the guy that made our Rose who she is. I'd like to thank you for that. No one here would have her any differently," Tess said fondly.

"You're welcome, Ma'am," Dimitri answered.

Tess rolled her eyes and looked at me. "You don't have him trained."

"No I don't. Sorry Tess." I turned to my husband. "She doesn't like being called 'ma'am'."

Dimitri blushed and smiled weakly at Tess. Tess turned to me and looked serious.

"Rose, I know that you are here to enjoy the show, but I want to ask you something. Would you perform one last number?"

I looked at her in shock. Behind me, Lissa was egging me on. "Come on, Rose! You had so much fun doing it before!" Mia and the guys joined her. I looked at Dimitri.

"Go on Love."

I smiled and looked back at Tess. "Tell me what I'm doing Boss."

"Change. Now! I'll make all the arrangements. Just get your ass ready for the last number. I'll get Sean to get your music ready incase you need to go over it real fast." Tess ordered.

I saluted her, kissed Dimitri real fast, and ran behind the glass door to the dressing room.


	20. Reunion behind stage

I walked up the stairs to the dressing room and came face to face with women in skanky little outfits, mountains of makeup, and clouds of hairspray. I moved through the crowded area to my old station. Everything was still there the way I had left it a year ago. Pictures of me and the girls were taped to the mirror, a piece of paper with an old quote from Alberta was glued to the wood so I was see it when I looked down, and my old makeup was still stashed in the drawers. I pulled out the eye pencil when I heard a throat clear behind me.

"That's Rose's stuff, bitch."

I smiled because only Georgia would guard my stuff with her life. I turned around to meet her stony green eyes and gave her an attitude back.

"Well I don't see her using it so what's gonna happen? You're going to kick my ass or something?"

Georgia's eyes grew huge as recognition swept over her. She stared at me for a moment before slapping me across the face.

"Rose! Don't you dare leave like that again! How could you leave your sisters like that?" She screamed at me.

Before I could respond, she cut me off with a hug. "I don't care what you have to say, I'm just so glad that you're back!"

"If I would have known that you would have missed me this much I would have come back a long time ago," I laughed.

Georgia pulled away and Coco came up beside her and squealed.

"OH MY GOD! You're back!"

"Hey, Coco! Yeah I'm back for the night. I'm actually here on vacation but I had no idea that I was coming here. My friends brought me here for my birthday," I explained.

"Are you doing the show with us tonight?" Georgia asked. I noted that she was wearing the old opening number outfit and so was Coco.

"Tess ordered me to," I replied.

"Then let's get you dressed! You can take my place in this number. Tess will understand." Coco grabbed my arm and started to shove me into a dressing room when Tess stopped her.

"Coco, you are switching with Rose right?"

"Yes. I thought that she could make her grand entrance instead of me," Coco answered.

"Fantastic! I was going to have her do her old opening number, but this is better." Tess turned to me. "When Cam hears Rose's name, he'll be shaking in his boots until she performs for herself. Rose will take Coco's place in the opening number and then she'll close for us. She is a guest tonight after all."

I smiled at Tess's idea of revenge and I had to admit, even though I'd love to beat Cam's face in, forcing him to see me on stage with barely anything on and singing like I used to was much more appealing. Especially since my wedding band sparkled under the lights.

Coco gave me her outfit and I slipped into a red mini tutu style skirt with blue booty shorts and white and red striped bikini top. Red and white striped stocking went up to my knees and a black belt went around the top of the skirt. Black boots and a black bowler's hat finished off my wardrobe. Coco curled my hair and pinned it into a side ponytail. Black eyeliner that made my eyes pop was my make up.

I made my way to the side of the stage as Georgia and I ran through the dance. I remembered it by heart from watching so many times and I still had all the moves. Soon the lights went dark on stage and we moved into formation. Georgia lied down on the stairs and all the other girls laid onto of her. My head was against her feet on the bottom stair and my back pressed against the cold metal stairs. Jessica gave my knee a squeeze as the curtain and lights went up.


	21. Welcome to Burlesque

The music started and we started snapping as Tess came up through the floor and started singing. I caught sight of Dimitri and I winked at him. I almost laughed at the sight of his face when he saw me. The lust that clouded his brown eyes was intense.

I started to dance with the rest of the girls like I was supposed to and it felt amazing to be moving again.

_ Show a little more, show a little less_

_Add a little smoke, welcome to Burlesque._

_ Everything you dream of, but never can possess_

_ Nothing's what it seems, Welcome to Burlesque_

_ Oh, everyone who's buying, put your money in my hand_

_ If you got a little extra, oh well, give it to the band._

_ You may not be guilty, but you're ready to confess_

_ Tell me what you need, welcome to Burlesque._

I spun in front of Tess and stopped on her right side. My body faced hers while I looked out at the crowd. When Tess sang my name, I put on my best man-eater smile and I slowly, but to the beat, sank down the side of Tess's body in a way that made all the guys in the audience drool.

_You can dream of Rosie and do it at your risk._

I stood up and slunk to the back and paired up with Georgia to finish out the song.

_The triplets grant you mercy but not your every wish_

_ Jessie keeps you guessing, so cool and statuesque_

_ Behave yourself says Georgia, welcome to Burlesque_

_ Oh, everyone who's buying, put your money in my hand_

_ If you wanna little extra, well, you know where I am_

_ Something very dark, is playing with your mind_

_ There's nothing in the days, just the bump and grind_

_ Show a little more, show a little less_

_ Add a little smoke, welcome to Burlesque_

At the end of the song, I was smiling like crazy and my body was on fire. I loved how dancing made my body feel again. It felt great to get back out on that stage again. That and the look that Dimitri kept giving me.

I ran off stage and changed into the closing number outfit. Tess got my hair done and ready to go and she left to find Sean. I stayed in my seat at the makeup table and played with my ring until it was time for me to go out there again.

**I don't own this song!**


	22. Show me how you Burlesque

Dimitri

I watched the curtain rise and my eyes landed instantly on Rose. It didn't take too long before her eyes found mine. She winked and she started to dance with her friends. I loved watching her dance with that much passion. The same passion that she put into a fight and Lissa's protection was the same in her dancing.

I watched the show until Tess called Rose to center stage. As soon as Rose's name was sung, my eyes went straight to the bar. Cam, the bastard who ruined Rose almost two years ago, looked up instantly. The color drained from his face when he recognized Rose dancing down Tess's side. Rose did that on purpose. I remembered that she was never in this number when I first came here. Cam knew it too because he looked over to a waitress, Natalie Dashkov in fact, and commented on Rose on stage. Natalie's reaction was the same as Cam's. I loved it.

After smirking at Natalie and Cam's reaction to Rose being here, I turned back to the show. The curtain fell and I turned to my companions. They were smiling and looking at Cam and Natalie.

"God! His aura was everywhere when Rose was pointed out!" Lissa was bubbling with excitement.

"That little bitch looked so surprised!" Mia squealed. "She's gonna get it from Rose."

"Cat fight? Where?" Adrian, Christian, and Eddie looked around the room in excitement at the joke. Everyone laughed at them.

I spent the rest of the show in a comfortable bliss. Rose didn't go back on stage nor did she came sit with me. She was still behind stage and I was guessing that it was a good thing. No one wanted to stop the show to clean up a bloody nose from a Moroi or human.

When the show was almost over, Tess came over to us and sat in Rose's seat. She looked around the table before speaking.

"I don't know what happened between Rose and Cam and I really don't give a damn. I just want to thank you all for taking care of her. She missed you while she was here and now that she is with you and even married to you," she gestured to me, "I have to think that her moving back to Pennsylvania was the best think for her."

"We hope so too. She wouldn't have stayed around as long as she had if that wasn't true," Lissa said.

"Well, whatever you guys have done for her or with her, keep up the good work. Rose is a changed woman because of you and it's a good thing."

With that, Tess left to go behind stage and three dancers came out and came to different tables. The red head that danced on our table the last time, Georgia I think, came up and smiled.

"Sorry guys, but this is my stage for a few minutes." She helped Lissa and Mia clear off the table before she got on it. She crouched down and waited. Before the music for the finale came on, she turned to me. "You're Rose's husband aren't you?"

"I am," I smiled.

"You better be good to her or I'll kick your sorry ass," she said deadly sweet.

I nodded and smiled as the music came on and the show started again. I spotted Rose on the giant E again and I caught sight of her sparkly gold dress and shoes. Her curly, wild, brown hair was hanging down her back. I smiled at the familiarity of this song. Sometimes I hear Rose singing it in the shower along with all the other songs from the show. I could tell that she loved this song the most.

_ Underneath the city lights_

_ There is a world few know about_

_ Where rules don't apply, no_

_ And you can't keep a good girl down_.

_She comes through the club looking for a good time_

_ Gonna make that, shake that money on a dime_

_ Don't need a sugar daddy, she can work it just fine _

_ Up on the table, she'll be dancing all night._

_ Babydoll just come to life_

_ Under the spot light_

_ All the girls wanna fall in line_

_ We say he-eh-eh-hey_

_ Here come the ladies about to give a little show_

_ He-eh-eh-hey_

_ Here go the bays you gotta show a little more_

_Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest_

_ Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test_

_ Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best_

_ So get your ass up, show me how you Burlesque_

_ A little bit of naughty is a little bit nice_

_ She's a whole lot of glam, sweat, sugar, sex, spice_

_ Just shimmy, shimmy, strut, strut, give a little what, what_

_ Up on the table, we'll be dancing all night_

_ Yeah, everybody just comes to life_

_ Under the spotlight, all the boys wanna fall behind_

_ We say, hey, here come the ladies 'bout to give a little show_

_ Hey, here go the boys, gonna show a little more_

_Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest_

_ Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test_

_ Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best_

_ So get your ass up, show me how you Burlesque_

_ Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest_

_ Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test_

_ Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best_

_ So get your ass up, show me how you Burlesque_

"Okay girls, let's show 'em how it's done

It ain't over till we say and we've only just begun."

_ Lemme hear you say, hey_

_ Say yeah _

_ Say Yeah_

_ Say Yeah _

_ Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest_

_ Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test_

_ Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best_

_ So get your ass up, show me how you Burlesque_

_ Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest_

_ Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test_

_ Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best_

_ So get your ass up, show me how you Burlesque_

The song was a hit. Everyone that had known Rose before seemed to be in the audience because they were cheering like crazy. I was on my feet with everyone else and clapping along with them. Christian and Eddie whistled and Lissa was screaming for their friend.

The curtain fell and people started to leave. I sat back in my seat and waited for Rose with a smile on my face that was going to be very hard to wipe off.

**Okay, i found out that i wrote this song wrong the first time it was written :x. i'm horrid i know. but i got it right this time! Oh and i know that most of you readers have watched the movie, but just in case, i wanted to point out that the dances and outfits are all the same. If they were worn or danced in the movie, it's the same in the story just point you version of Rose in Christina Aguilera's spot. -SagWarrior**


	23. The Victory at the Burlesque Lounge

Rose

I came out of the dressing room and was pulled into a huge hug by Georgia. Coco grabbed me next and Nicki welcomed me last. They all smiled at me like I was the best thing since life's bread.

"That's one sexy man of yours Rosie," Georgia winked.

"And he's mine so paws off," I swatted her.

"So I see!" Coco said grabbing my hand and studying my ring. She moved my hand so that the topaz stones sparkled in the light. "Girl he did good!"

I laughed and hugged them all again. "God I'm gonna miss you guys!"

"Wait," Nicki started. "You're not staying?"

"No I'm not," I shook my head. "I'm here on vacation. My friend set everything up so I had no idea that I was coming here."

"Well she's one hell of a friend because if her plan was to rub you and Senior Sexy in Cam's face, she succeeded." Georgia smirked.

"That was her plan exactly," I laughed.

We all walked out of the room and into the main room where I found my friends and husband waiting for me. When they saw us, the started to clap. Eddie let out a cat call and got a good smack from Mia. I skipped right into Dimitri's open arms.

"That was amazing! I forgot how well you sang," Lissa gushed.

"She's still got it after a year out of show business," Coco joked.

"At least I got more than you do," I teased.

"Okay, okay. Enough with the childish banter," Nicki laughed. "Who are these guys, Rosie?"

"What?" Christian burst. "She can call you Rosie but not me?"

"She doesn't get on my nerves like you do!" I explained. Christian was about to argue but Lissa smacked his chest.

"Well," I pointed to Adrian and Bethany. "That is Adrian Ivashkov and his wife Bethany," I moved down the line from there. "Eddie Castile and his fiancée Mia Rinaldi, and that is my best friend Lissa Dragomir and her husband Christian Ozera-Dragomir."

"And that guy your clinging to so desperately?" Nicki asked pointing behind me.

"That is my husband, Dimitri Belikov." I looked up at my man and kissed him before turning back to the girls.

"Husband? Damn. I thought he was single," Jessica cursed as she came out of the door. Behind her, Cam and Natalie came out with a tray of glasses from the dressing room. Their eyes landed on us and they blanched. They went behind the bar and started to whisper.

"Wow, you got them all flustered and feathers ruffled," Georgia giggled.

"Good," Dimitri replied. "Maybe he'll see what he's missing." I felt his arm flex around me protectively.

"Wow. Sexy and protective. I wanna guy like that!" Coco whined.

"Don't we all?" Mia asked. Eddie pinched her hip and she squeaked a little bit.

"Well, we have to go. It was great seeing you again, Rose." Nicki hugged me again before making her way out the door.

Georgia hugged me too. "Don't be afraid to call me every now and then. I've missed you."

"I will," I said honestly.

I watched my friends leave the club and I turned back to my family. Lissa and Christian were making faces at Adrian and Bethany who were making out. Mia was about to break them apart but she didn't have to. A male voice called my name and everyone turned to see who it was.

I turned around to see Cam standing in front of me. Natalie was nowhere in sight.

"Yes? How may I help you?" I asked with no emotion in my voice as possible.

"I was wanting to apologize for what I did with Natalie a year ago. It was wrong of me to cheat on you like that and I was wondering if there was a way fro you to forgive me and…. Give me another chance?'

I looked at him for a moment before replying. "I'd rather not. You see, my husband here, he doesn't like cheating bastards talking to his wife and I don't like looking at them. At least seeing them in one piece that is."

Cam took a step back when my threat became evident and he kept looking between me and Dimitri. His eyes were huge and I could see the fear in them. He was like Adrian in that way. He liked looking at that pretty little face of his.

"You got married? Well that's good. But Rose, you gotta believe me that I'm a changed man. I promise that I never meant to hurt you." He took a step closer and grabbed my hand. Wrong move.

I pulled my hand away and before he could react, I punched him and grinned when I heard his nose crumble beneath the skin. He yelped and fell to the floor, clutching his face. I saw blood pool under his face. Behind me, I heard Eddie and the guys make hushed comments on the great hit.

I bent down and whispered just loud enough for everyone around me to hear. "Drop dead in hell. Oh, and touch me again and I will make your life one that will make you wish that you never laid eyes on me."

I stood up right, grabbed Dimitri's hand and stepped over Cam's blood on my way towards the door. I stopped and turned around. I spotted Natalie cleaning up Cam's face. She looked over at me and shot daggers. I smiled.

"Back in high school, I felt bad for you. Now I know that that was wasted time. You didn't need help becoming the little home wrecker that you are today. Have a nice life bitch." I pushed open the door and walked outside with a huge grin on my face. My friends were laughing and smiling at my victory at the Burlesque Lounge.


	24. Messed up Powers

Dimitri and I walked into our hotel room and locked it. I dropped my shoes and clutch on the floor and heard Dimitri get into the shower. I dug around my bag and found a comfy pair of pajamas, a lime green talk top with white cotton shorts. I was about to knock on the bathroom door when Dimitri opened it. He smiled at me and let me in while he went to get ready for bed.

I the shower, I let the water roll down my back. The nerves in my body were still live wires from the show and the whole Cam situation. I was on cloud nine with everything that had happened today and I could tell that things were not going to get any more calm.

I came out of the bathroom dressed and my hair up in a wet, messy bun. Dimitri was already in bed reading. I hoped in beside him and took the book away from him. He was about to protest when he noticed that it was me and not someone else.

"Hey there," he smiled.

His arms snaked around my body and pulled me closer. I leaned up and kissed his cheek and he moved my face and put his lips on mine. Things started to get heated and before I knew it, I was under the sheets with my man and I was not coming up fro air any time soon.

I woke up the next morning in perfect bliss. I felt the sun on my face and a strong arm around my waist. I rolled over to see Dimitri still asleep. He looked so precious when he was sleeping. I kissed him before sliding out of bed and went to the shower.

When I came out of the bathroom, Dimitri was still sleep. I pulled on a pair of jeans and a summer top and pulled my hair back with a thick headband. I snuck up to Dimitri's side of the bed and pulled the covers back so his foot was uncovered. I felt a devilish grin spread on my face as I drew my fingers along the bottom of his foot. Dimitri flinched and kicked at me a little bit but he didn't wake up.

I rolled my eyes and tried again. I got a bigger reaction from him but he still didn't wake up. Huffing, I stood up and put my hands on my hips. Ever since I married the man he started to sleep like me. Like the dead. I was still calculating a way to wake him up when I heard a knock at my door. I opened it to see Lissa and Christian.

"Morning," I whispered.

"Hey, what's with the whispering?" Lissa asked.

"Dimitri is sleeping. Come in and help me wake him up!" I grabbed Lissa's wrist and pulled her into the room.

Lissa and Christian surveyed the situation for a moment. After a moment, Christian leaned over to me.

"Do you mind?" He held up a finger that looked harmless.

"Fine, but no serious damage," I allowed.

Christian went over to Dimtri's uncovered foot and touched his heel. Dimitri's eyes snapped open and he yelped in surprise. He tried to sit up, but he fell off the bed and took most of the bedding with him. I held in a giggle and turned to Lissa and Christian. I pushed them out the door before Dimitri could see them. He'd be so embarrassed.

I came back in the room too se my husband sitting on the floor looking completely disoriented.

"Morning Honey," I said in a sing song voice.

"Rose," Dimitri said in a tone that sounded like I was about to get a lecture, "why am I on the floor and why is my foot killing me?"

"I had a friend with a little bit more firepower than me wake you up. I swear you're turning into me when it comes to sleeping," I laughed as I flopped down on the sofa in our room.

"Well next time, don't. That hurt." Dimitri complained as he got up and went into the bathroom.

I turned to TV on and watched the morning news and weather. Nothing interesting in the news and the only weather concern was the severe storms coming up from Nevada that we might have to fly through. Nothing too horrible.

I was drifting into a comfortable state of mind when I was tackled by Lissa who had burst into our room unannounced.

"Holy shit!" I yelped as I fell off the couch and onto the floor.

Lissa looked down at me puzzled. "You didn't see me coming?"

"No I didn't," I sat up on my elbows and looked at her confused. "You weren't thinking about it were you? I should have seen you coming, or at least felt it."

We stared at each other for a moment trying to figure out what had just happened. I had always known where Lissa was. The bond allowed me to. This was a first for me.

"Maybe you're getting slower?" Lissa suggested.

"It's possible. Maybe since I wasn't really paying much attention to what was going on around me, I didn't notice you. Or maybe the bond is deteriorating?"

"The bond is going away?" I heard Dimitri ask.

"No, at least we don't think so," Lissa responded. She reached down to help me up. "I tackled Rose and she had no idea that I was coming. It's never happened before."

"It's weird. Normally I'm hyper-aware of her and I couldn't even feel her sneaking up on me," I explained.

"That is weird. When we get back to Court, let's look at it even more. Right now, we have a plane to catch." Dimitri said checking his watch.

Lissa left and I grabbed my bag. We met everyone in the lobby where Eddie had two taxis ready for us. We loaded up and went to the plane. On the landing strip, Dimitri and Eddie made sure everything was running smoothly while I took the Moroi on board. We were in the air in thirty minutes.

Once in the air, my usual Shadow-kissed headache started to come on. Only, this one was about ten times stronger than normal. As soon as the wheels left the blacktop, my head felt like it was splitting into a million pieces. It was so sudden that I sucked in a breath and slammed my hand into my forehead. None of the humans around us noticed, but Dimitri sure did.

"Rose?"

"My head, it hurts so goddamn bad," I said through clinched teeth.

"How bad is it?" Dimitri asked.

"Worse than normal." Speaking and hearing Dimitri talk only made the pain that much worse. I didn't think that I could handle it much longer.

"Okay, just try to breath. Lay down and try to sleep."

I nodded, but that was the worst thing I could have done. I put my head immediately on Dimitri's shoulder and blacked out.


	25. The News

The next thing that I remember, I woke up at home with Dimitri no where in sight. I sat up in bed and went to the stairs. Pancake batter met my nose like an old friend; at least it would if it hadn't made me nauseous. I finished walking down the stairs with my hand pressed against my mouth.

I found Dimitri in the kitchen and his back was to me. He was humming something that I didn't recognized so I chalked it up to being a Russian song that he knew. I came up beside him and looked at his hands work.

"Hey," he said as soon as he noticed me. "How are you feeling?"

"Sick to my stomach," I said through my hand.

"The doctor said that would happen. Let's go sit down in the living room. You hungry?" He gestured towards the pancakes.

"Yes to the sitting, no to the food, and what about the doctor?" I said.

Dimitri wrapped an arm around my shoulders and walked me into the living room and pulled me onto the couch.

"The doctor said that you'd be sick for a little bit. Don't you remember?"

"Dimitri, I don't remember anything except blacking out on the plane," I answered.

Dimitri looked at me with concern, but excitement took over almost immediately. He had something to tell me and it was huge. He took my hands in his and he smiled at me.

"Rose, you're pregnant."

I stared at him for a moment, taking in what he had just told me. I couldn't be pregnant could I? I mean, we were both dhampirs. That kind of thing just doesn't happen. At least, that's what I thought.

Dimitri noticed the questions running through my head and he squeezed my hands. "Lissa and I have been looking into it. There are known cases of dhampirs having children together. The only way that it can happen is if one of them is shadow-kissed. It changes them somehow. We don't know what, but in every case that we've looked at, one of the dhampirs was shadow-kissed."

"We…we're going to be parents?" I was starting to warm up to the idea of being a mom.

"Yeah, we are," Dimitri replied. I could see tears forming in his dark brown eyes.

"Oh my god," was all I was able to say as I hugged Dimitri tight. I used to think that I didn't want to have kids of my own. Now that I was, I was calling myself mental for thinking that I was not wanting this miracle to happen. I was so happy and I wasn't letting my mood drop anytime soon.

**So i'm almost done with this story! I won't leave you hanging and there will be an epilogue so you will know what's been going on. -SagWarrior**


	26. A Year and Half Later

**Okay guys, this is the last chapter of this story. I hope that you love it and don't hate me too much for ending this, but it's run it's course and i think it's a pretty snazzy story if i do say so myself. Thanks for reading, liking, loving, and reviewing the story. I love you guys 3 -SagWarrior.**_  
><em>

_A year and a half later_

I pulled into my driveway and sat in my seat with the car off. My head was leaning against the headrest and my eyes closed. It had been a long day of meetings with the royal families and even after Lissa had left and gone home for the night, I had to do paperwork and filing. I think Hans made me do it on purpose just for payback when I disabled his stapler, and moved everything around in his desk. Eddie was my accomplice but of course he didn't get in trouble.

After about five minutes, I finally decided that I had to go inside. My baby girl and husband were waiting for me. So I grabbed my blazer and heels that I had thrown in the passenger seat and got out of my car. I walked up to the door and opened it. It was dark inside which was odd. Dimitri wasn't in the kitchen cooking dinner which was odd again. It was around seven and Genevieve, our daughter, would be hungry soon.

I dropped my stuff on the coffee table by the door and flipped on the light. As soon as I did, I was attacked with a very loud and a very unexpected, "Happy Birthday Rose!"

I jumped and backed into the door as Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Mia, Adrian, Bethany, their son, Gavin, and Dimitri with our daughter popped out of every hiding spot in the house. They were all smiling and laughing at my reaction.

"What is all this?" I ask when I collect myself. I couldn't help the smile that had spread across my face.

"This," Dimitri said as he and Genevieve walked over to me, "is your birthday party."

I took my daughter in my arms and tickled her. "Did you plan this for Mummy?" She giggled at my high-pitched baby voice and tickling fingers.

"Actually, that would be me," Lissa admitted as she walked forward. I shifted Genevieve to my right arm and gave my best friend a hug.

"Why does that not surprise me at all," I said.

"You have no idea how hard it was to keep it from you. I had to concentrate on something completely political or what until you were asleep of too overworked or you'd catch on to my little scheme," she said.

"Oh please tell me that you weren't the one to rat me out to Hans about the office thing," I said.

"No," she laughed. "That was Mia. Eddie told her and she told him. It worked to our advantage because he let us have time to finish things up."

"You're lucky that I like you Mia or you'd be in trouble," I laughed.

"You're right," she agreed. "If it was Christian, he'd be dead."

"Hey!" Christian exclaimed.

"It's the truth, Pyro," I said honestly as I moved Gen to my left arm.

"Well let's not waste this amazing cake!" Adrian suggested as he gestured to the cake on the table.

I looked down at it and laughed. Written in red icing, someone put, "Happy Birthday Rosie" on a double chocolate cake. Twenty-two candles stuck out of the top. Bethany came by with a lighter and lit them. Dimitri took Gen so she wouldn't smell the smoke when I blew out the candles. Lissa pulled a camera out of thin air and stood in front of me.

"Okay, guys," she instructed, "Sing!"

Everyone started to sing 'Happy Birthday' to me but I was watching Dimitri and Piper as they stood behind Lissa. Dimitri looked at me with so much love and adoration in his eyes that my heart melted. Those emotions had grown stronger ever since Genevieve was born and he had two girls to love, protect, and dote on.

When the song came to an end, I made a wish and blew out my candles. Lissa snapped the picture and I was pretty sure that it was a horrible one. My guardian's uniform was all out of sorts, my hair was a little messy from my running my hands through it all day, and my cheeks puffed out like a monkey. I loved it.

Dimitri came over to me and handed Gen back. I cuddled her to my neck and Dimitri put his hand on the small of my back. He kissed the top of my head and messed Gen's dark curls up a little.

"Rose, Dimitri," Lissa called," look this way."

We looked over to her and smiled. Lissa snapped a picture, and I knew that it was going to be a keeper. Any picture with me, Dimitri, and Genevieve was.


	27. Tres Important!

**ATTENTION FANS**

**There is a new crossover that I have started! If you are a Rose Hathaway fan and/or a Charmed fan, this is for you! Look for Charmed and Dangerous in the crossover section and enjoy!**

**-SagWarrior**


End file.
